


Un Impostor entre Nosotros (titulo temporal)

by Likara_Flowers



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Algo dramático, Algunos solo apareceran brevemente, Escribo esto en lugar de otras cosas que debería continuar porque soy especial, Estoy viendo para donde va la historia en cuanto a relaciones, Habrá muertes, Los humanos ya no viven solamente en la Tierra, Me tomo libertades con algunas cosas, Posible romance, Posibles temas polemicos, Se conoce la existencia de los impostores pero es algo que se oculta al publico general, The Skeld (Among Us), The Skeld pero incluye mas cosas y puede haber sufrido cambios, Tono de la historia variable, Tratare de profundizar un poco en como viven y ven las cosas los impostores, amistad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likara_Flowers/pseuds/Likara_Flowers
Summary: Dos amigas consiguen el trabajo que siempre han buscado como investigadoras en una mision para realizar el estudio de un posible planeta habitable, y para ello un grupo de tripulantes independientes fue contratado para acompañarlas los años que dure su viaje. Todo iba bien, todo era perfecto, hasta que la muerte de uno de sus camaradas los hace concientes de que no están a salvo, y pronto, que nadie es confiable.Hay un impostor entre nosotros, y a Rosa y Morado no las conoce nadie.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	1. Comienza el viaje

Rosa no había podido dormir anoche, pero el cansancio era en lo ultimo que pensaba cuando apenas podía creer que estaba en la Estación Espacial Central, ese lugar del que tanto había oído hablar y que no había imaginado que podría pisar algún día. Maravilla de la civilización, corazón de la actividad interplanetaria, lleno de historia y sin fin de actividades a todas horas para aquellos que pudieran costear su precio. Todo a su alrededor era brillante y nuevo, como si se tratara del centro comercial de la capital de su pais natal, y aunque era un lugar que no era ni por asomo barato o de fácil acceso se encontraba mas atestado de lo que esperaba, con flujos de gente que iba y venia como corrientes por los pasillos, contemplando las vidrieras y cargando con bolsas de todos colores y marcas.

Rosa no era una persona ni de lejos pudiente pero eso por si solo no la hubiera frenado si cualquier otro día la dejaban suelta por la zona, pero lamentablemente iba con un tiempo muy justo para ponerse a curiosear, estaba por trabajo, y no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde a su primer día.

-¡Rosa!-

Se giró hacia el grito y sonrió.

-¡Violeta!-

Su vieja amiga de la universidad venia corriendo con tantas valijas y libros como le era humanamente posible cargar. Avanzando a los empujones, tropiezos, y soltando maldiciones por los golpes en las piernas que se daba en un intento por mantener el equilibrio. Rosa, a pesar de estar algo cargada, hizo lo posible por evitar que ella se cayera de lado cuando un transeúnte especialmente grosero la empujo para abrirse paso.

-¡Ah, gracias!- mira hacia donde se fue -¡Imbécil!-

Rosa hizo lo posible por contener su risa, pero era bastante complicado.

-¿Podrías dejar de reírte y ayudarme con alguna? Muchas de estas cosas son tuyas-

Consideró decirle que las estaría cargando si ella tuviera la costumbre de devolver las cosas en tiempo y forma, algunos de los libros que estaba llevando eran seguramente prestados desde hace años, pero decidió callarse y tomar una de las mas complicadas. Violeta era una persona algo compleja, el tipo de ser que si fuera legalmente posible se casaría con su trabajo y se divorciaría de cualquier tipo de organización, pero no es que este siempre trabajando, porque con ella cerca muchas veces se encontró mas desconcentrada y tonteando que trabajando.

Más de una vez le llamó mala influencia por ello, para diversión de Rosa.

-Me alegra ver que hayas llegado, me preocupe cuando escuche que tu salida iba con retraso-

-Seh, pero nada grave, se resolvió antes de lo que pensaba y todo fue perfecto ¿Que tal el tuyo?-

-Normal, me maree un poco durante el despegue, pero de resto bien- mira la hora en su reloj -Mejor corremos, no sabemos cuanto nos tomara encontrar donde esta nuestra nave-

En esfuerzo conjunto el par de amigas empezó a medio arrastrarse por la estación, viendo desde naves turísticas con destinos en el sistema solar, hasta otras cuyos destinos son otras estaciones espaciales que orbitan en soles vecinos. La que ocuparían, sin embargo, estaba en la parte más alejada, zona generalmente restringida al publico general y ocupada por naves militares y de mantenimiento.

-Mucha gracias, señor-  
-Un placer, que tengan buen viaje señoritas-

Se despidieron del amable guardia de seguridad y, aunque fue mas tarde de lo que sería preferible, la nave aun no había partido y eso era lo importante. Ahí parados, y alistando los últimos detalles seguramente, se encontraban los otros miembros de su tripulación. Parecían algo agitados, pero se relajaron visiblemente al verles.

-¡Rosa, Morado, al fin llegan!-

El jefe de la misión, un hombre que simplemente prefería que se dirigieran a el como Rojo, las vio acercarse e hizo un gesto para que Azul y Verde Oscuro se acercaran a ayudarlas a poner las cosas con el resto del equipaje.

-Están casi media hora tarde-

-Lo siento, nos perdimos-

-Es la primera vez que pisamos la estación, dimos muchas vueltas y tuvimos que pedir indicaciones-

-Si, me lo informaron, y espero que se hayan preparado debidamente-

Rosa y Morado asintieron con seriedad, tanto la empresa que les había contratado como el que seria su jefe en tierra les habían advertido que antes de formar parte de esa expedición debían hacerse no solo un apta físico, sino un estudio de salud completo, acompañado por una rutina de ejercicio y demás cosas preparadas con meses de antelación. Afortunadamente, más allá del estilo de vida sedentario, ambas siempre habían tenido buena salud y nunca sufrieron algo más allá de una gripe.

-¿Se saben bien las reglas de seguridad?-

-Si-

-Recuerden, desde ahora sus nombres son Rosa y Morado, no se les vaya a olvidar- se da la vuelta -¿Todo esta listo, Amarillo?

-¡Si, señor!-

-Bien, ustedes dos vayan subiendo, tenemos que hacer una ultima revisión antes de partir ¡Verde claro!-

-¿Si?-

-Lleva a las señoritas a Navegación-

Dicho y hecho, todo se puso en movimiento y las ultimas cosas fueron subidas a la nave. Rosa y Morado no sabían donde estarían sus pertenencias en este momento, pero tendrían que quedarse con la duda hasta que Verde Claro dejara de recordarles una y otra vez lo que era y no era seguro hacer, o como se abrochaban los cinturones. La salida de la estación fue menos sufrida que la primera, mas que nada porque ya se habían despedido de sus familiares y otros amigos en tierra, y aunque la turbulencia que tuvieron no se comparaba a la que enfrentaron al abandonar la atmosfera, si fue algo agitado hasta que el rumbo se fijó y finalmente pudieron soltarse los cinturones.

-No se levanten tan rápido, podrían marearse si no están acostumbradas-

-Nah, si salir de la Tierra no nos mató dudo esto lo haga- Morado soltó su cinturón, seguida por Rosa y todos los demás -Ahora ¿Dónde esta nuestro equipaje?-

-Azul y Verde Oscuro deberían haber dejado sus cosas en la habitación que les corresponde, y tal como nos solicitaron, se ha marcado uno de los baños como exclusivo para ustedes- respondió Rojo -Cualquier problema que tengan no duden en avisarme-

-Muchas gracias, capitán-

Rosa y Morado tuvieron que dar un par de vueltas para ubicarse, pero de alguna manera se más arreglaron para encontrarla tras unas breves indicaciones. Lo que no esperaban, sin embargo, es encontrarse con algo mas aparte de sus valijas apiladas allí.

-¿Que haces?-

El hombre que estaba arrodillado en el suelo y sacando algo de debajo de la cama se giró a mirarlas. No necesitaron saber como llamarle, el color de los trajes era incluso mejor que una etiqueta con nombre.

-Nada, y antes de que se quejen con el capitán, ya me iba-

-¿Y eso?-

Negro sacó una caja cargada de cuadernillos.

-Algo que me olvide-

Su tono era tan cortante que podrían usarlo de cuchillo de cocina, y aunque a Rosa le tomó unos segundos, finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-¿Esta... es tu habitación?- al instante quiso pegarse por la pregunta estúpida, pero ya la había hecho.  
-Lo era al menos, pero como ya te dije, solo saco mis últimas cosas y ya harán lo que quieran-

Rosa ingenuamente había creído que su habitación seria nueva, no que le quitarían a otro la suya, y se sintió un poco mal al saberlo.

-Y...- no sabia que decir -¿Necesitas ayuda con algo mas?-

La miró como si en vez de hacerle un ofrecimiento le hubiera lanzado un insulto.

-No, ya hicieron suficiente metiéndose en nuestro ambiente y alterándolo todo, créeme, no necesitas hacer más-

Se encogió ante su tono, pero es entonces que Morado dio un paso al frente y lanzó con cargado sarcasmo.

-¡Disculpa! No sabíamos que le quitarían la habitación a su majestad ¡Lo sentimos por nuestro atrevimiento!-

El suelta un _hmp_ despectivo y se retira sin decir más nada, no sin antes hacer caer con su valija las suyas al suelo ¿Un accidente? Ella se decantaba a creer que no, y su amiga no dudó en azotar la puerta para expresar su descontento.

-Te juro que si ese idiota rompió mi computadora...-

-Ya esta, supongo que se le pasara-

-Aja...-

Suspiró y se puso a revisar si algo había sido dañado, cosa que por suerte no era el caso, sin embargo Morado no hizo mas que refunfuñar sobre los hombres idiotas que lamentablemente no se habían quedado atrás junto a la Tierra. Rosa por su lado, mientras acomodaba sus adornos y libros en la estantería que le correspondía, se preguntaba si realmente a Negro se le iba a pasar o si se habían ganado alguna clase de enemigo antes incluso de conocerlo. 

Con suerte, si sus trabajos eran demasiado diferentes, no se lo tendría que encontrar frecuentemente y podrían tener una coexistencia en paz. Pero, tal como decía su madre, solo quedaba esperar y ver.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

___________________________________☆☆☆☆☆☆___________________________________

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La hora de la cena, la primer y ultima cena decente que tendrían en un largo tiempo, llegó mas rápido de lo que Negro esperaba. Entre ordenar cosas, soportar las bromas de Cian y Blanco sobre su "destierro" y enfurruñarse por la perdida de su habitación, las horas se pasaron volando. Normalmente a estas horas ya deberían estar en sus puestos, pero debido a que salir del sistema solar toma por lo general un día o día y medio, tenia un periodo mas que suficiente para distraerse.

Fuera del sistema, sin embargo, la historia seria otra.

Sus condiciones de trabajo no siempre eran las mejores, a menudo sus horarios o el trato al empleado tampoco, pero algo positivo que podía decir de la empresa que les había contratado para este trabajo es que al menos no eran ratas y les daban la cortesía de una cena abundante y sabrosa antes de pasar una larga temporada sobreviviendo a base de jugos vitaminados, comida de astronauta, y potes de pasta de sabores artificiales. 

El comedor, el espacio que sin lugar a dudas era el mas grande de la nave, estuvo desbordando buen animo y, mas que nada, hormonas, porque un grupo no muy pequeño de sus compañeros no perdieron oportunidad de pasar tiempo con las nuevas investigadoras que reemplazarían a Celeste y Magenta. Por un lado Negro los entendía, la mayoría de ellos no habían podido ver a una mujer que no estuviera impresa en una revista en años, pero eso no quería decir que no fuera algo muy desagradable, mas cuando vio a Amarillo, Marrón, e incluso a Cian, que es por lo general tan introvertido como el, tirándoles los tejos con mas o menos discreción.

En vista de que no quería pasar mas tiempo del necesario encerrado con todos ellos el jefe de seguridad se fue de la cafetería, llevándose consigo su trozo de torta de chocolate para comerlo con tranquilidad. Además ¿Por que no? Vigilar las cámaras y asegurarse de que a Rojo no se le pasara nada, nunca se podía ser demasiado precavido.

Las horas pasaron, el plato se vació de a bocados, y Negro continuaba supervisándolo todo, al menos hasta que el sueño empezó a reclamarle y, aunque no fuera estrictamente necesario, Azul se comprometiera a relevarlo. Es entonces cuando se retira a su habitación, esperando que Cian y Blanco no estuvieran allí aun y tuviera el tiempo para dormirse y pretender que seguía en su zona de confort. 

Afortunadamente para su propósito ninguno de sus ahora compañeros de habitación estaba presente, pero desafortunadamente para el, no estaba solo allí. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, incluso darse cuenta de ese hecho, algo lo agarra desde atrás con una fuerza descomunal. Lo ultimo que Negro siente es como el aire se corta de pronto, como el pitido del silencio en sus oídos desaparece y todo se oscurece para siempre.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

___________________________________☆☆☆☆☆☆___________________________________

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Segundo encuentro

El primer día a bordo fue, tal como cabria esperar, relajado. Todos estaban felices con la adición de dos miembros nuevos a la tripulación, especialmente Verde Claro, que aparentemente iba a ser su superior y tenía grandes expectativas sobre ellas. Fue profesional pero muy cordial, prometiéndoles ser paciente hasta que se pusieran a tono con su entorno y al dia con las investigaciones, tanto las suyas como las anteriores. Sin embargo, en cuanto a calidas bienvenidas, los demás no se quedaron atrás y, de entre todos, Amarillo y Marrón fueron los mas bromistas, mientras que Cian, el ayudante de Blanco en enfermería, parecía más interesado en hablar con Morado.

Rosa no tenía muchas expectativas sobre su éxito ¿Pero quien lo diría? Pese a ser tímido al principio logro que su amiga, que era una persona complicada de atraer, lo girara a mirar e incluso pasara mayor parte del tiempo conversando con el. Mientras Morado y Cian tonteaban, Blanco, Amarillo y Marrón se centraron en ella e hicieron gala de toda su experiencia contando toda clase de anécdotas laborales, desde algunos chismes, hasta relatos sobre los mundos que habían visitado en sus vidas.

Para ese punto, cuando tocó ir a dormir, Rosa ya no estaba pensando en su encontronazo con Negro, es más, su mente lo descartó por completo en favor de sueños coloridos y paisajes oníricos increíbles. Ella es una criatura de libros tal como Violeta, pero Rosa siempre había tenido una vena creativa y viajera que, en lugar de hacerla preferir trabajos más cómodos y pacíficos, la impulsaron a seguir a su amiga y convertirse en investigadora también. Esas historias sobre mundos inhóspitos y peligrosos, mundos salvajes de vegetación densa, e incluso desiertos que continuarían hasta donde alcanzara la vista, fueron un gran combustible para su imaginación y la hicieron muy dichosa sobre el rumbo que había tomado en la vida. No ignoraba el peligro existente, pero por favor ¡Amarillo le contó que una vez encontraron un planeta completamente forrado de diamante! ¡Y Blanco le había hablado de uno que era puro océano pero tan colorido por los minerales que era casi como una pintura! Los colores, los olores, las experiencias ¿Como no estar emocionada cuando ahora tenia la oportunidad de ver todas esas cosas por si misma?

Su cámara de fotos, vieja como era, tendría gran uso allí. Es una suerte que hubiera tomado recaudos en caso de que se rompiera a mitad de viaje, y esa tablet que le habia dado Verde Claro fijo que iba a llenarse de mas y mas fotos ni bien se quedara sin espacio en su computadora.

Despues de una noche tan agradable que la lleno de expectativas, el dia siguiente se sintió tan frio en comparación. No quedaba rastro de ese ambiente festivo, todos estaban centrados en sus propias responsabilidades, y Verde Claro ni bien las vio entrar al laboratorio les dio la instrucción de estudiar a fondo todo su material y los datos que ya tenían almacenados para que se pusieron al día. Ninguna había olvidado que estaban allí para cumplir sus ordenes, y como no querian decepcionar a la hora de que se las necesite como profesionales, se pusieron a revisar sin chistar.

Aunque claro, una con más entusiasmo que la otra.

-Parece que este planeta será templado, es una suerte, yo me llevo mal con el calor-  
-¿No te llevabas mal también con el frío?-

Morado se alzó de hombros.

-¿Que te puedo decir? Ambos son un infierno a su manera, aunque nada como lo que nos dieron de comer hoy-

Rosa se estremeció del asco, la cena de ayer había sido algo tan exquisito que despertar por las siete y ver que lo que se supone que debe comer ahora es una pasta dental que pretendía tener sabor a pizza fue un bajón terrible. Si, le habian dicho que la comida alli solo tenia el único objetivo de mantenerlas funcionando, pero por mas vitaminados y supuestamente saludables que fueran, Rosa no pudo terminarse su ración sin sentir que iba a devolver todo. Había algunas sobras de ayer que las ayudaron a salir del apuro, pero eso no seria suficiente para alimentarlas por todo el tiempo que pasaran allí, que bien podían ser meses o hasta años dependiendo que tan lejos quede el planeta 5T-Feuon y cuanto tarden en hacer su trabajo.

Entre sonrisas comprensivas, y algunas bromas de Amarillo, les cedieron sus cajas de jugo diciéndoles que cuando sintieran hambre nuevamente fueran a la máquina expendedora y tomaran lo que necesitaran hasta que aprendieran a comer lo mismo que todos. No era fácil, todos pasaron por eso, lo único que les pidieron es que no se lo comieran todo. No era suficiente, puro líquido y nada sólido como palitos salados o mani, pero peor era nada. Eso si, para que sus estómagos no empezaran a comerse a si mismos de lo anormalmente vacíos que estaban iban por turnos a la cafetería para traerse todo aquello que contuviera la máquina: Yogur bebible de duraznos, jugo de arándano, gaseosas, entre otros.

Más o menos por la mitad de la jornada fue nuevamente el turno de Rosa de ir a comprar, por lo que se puso de pie, estiró su rígido cuerpo, y tomo el ya más que memorizado camino a la cafetería. Iba a ser un viajecito rápido como los otros, pero los billetes que tenía no los aceptaba por más que ya era la cuarta vez que los aliso contra la mesa, y ya se estaba irritando un poco de tanta insistencia inútil, y necesitaba comer algo ya.

-Espero ahora sirva, vamos...- volvió a presionar los botones, pero en lugar de un jugo de frutas, lo que recibió fue el mismo pitido de rechazo antes de que le regresara su dinero -¡Maldición!-

Estaba por golpear la máquina pero algo la hizo detenerse ¿Instinto quizás? ¿Algún sexto sentido? Rosa no sabía decir que fue exactamente aquello que hizo que cada pelo en su cuerpo se erizara, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle mirar atrás y darse cuenta que no estaba sola ahí.

-¡Ah!- su espalda chocó contra la máquina del susto y se pegó la cabeza -Au... ¡Negro! Haz algún ruido, casi me matas del susto-  
-Oh, lo siento- se acerca a ella y la revisa -¿Te golpeaste muy fuerte?-  
-¿Eh? ¿Que?-

Rosa, después de lo de ayer, esperaba un comentario sarcástico, quizás hasta que se burlara de su reacción exagerada, pero fue todo lo contrario.

-Te pregunte si te golpeaste muy fuerte-

-No, no, estoy bien, bien pero... ¿Y vos?-

-Bien, no fui quien se golpeo así que creo que si ¿Por?-

¿En serio le estaba preguntando eso? Podía no querer ningún problema con el, pero no iba a dejarle hacerse el tonto tampoco.

-Ayer estabas enojado con nosotras ¿Y ahora solo vienes y eres amable?-

Negro se queda en silencio unos momentos.

-¿Fui... muy grosero?-

-Si, bastante ¿Sabias que algunas de nuestras valijas tenían material de trabajo delicado? Tienes suerte de que nada se haya roto-

Negro se queda en silencio unos momentos, como pensando la mejor manera de decir algo, pero cuando finalmente lo hace es una frase que, apostaría su vida a ello, fue practicada.

-Lamento cualquier cosa que haya hecho, no era mi intención ofenderlas-

Falso, acartonado, falto de calor, eso parecía mas una disculpa formal que una disculpa real y quiso hacérselo notar. Sin embargo, ya que el había cambiado su actitud y no parecía tan irritado como ayer optó por cerrar la boca y solo aceptarla, es decir, a lo mejor solo quería sanear su conciencia y evitarlas lo mas posible el resto del viaje.

A Rosa le gustaba ese plan si era el caso.

-...bien- suspira -Pero trata de comportarte mejor a la próxima-

-Te aseguro que lo hare, pero creo que ahora lo mas importante es llevarte a enfermería-

-¿Por que?-

-Hay que ver si hubo algún daño, los golpes en la cabeza pueden ser un problema para ti-

-Estas exagerando, no creo que sea algo muy grave, tengo que comprar algo y volver a...-

-Lo harás después, insisto, es mejor asegurarnos- la tomó suavemente de la muñeca -Solo será una revisión rápida-

Cuando Negro la guio hacia el pasillo Rosa no se resistió, es mas, le dolía un poco el lugar donde segurísimo se le haría un chichón y le haría bien buscar algo de hielo. No tenia idea de donde estaría exactamente la enfermería, pero como le ofrecían guiarla supuso que eso le ahorraría el trabajo de pedir direcciones otra vez.

-¡Rosa! ¿Que estas haciendo, niña? Te estas tardando mucho con...- Morado, que venia desde la derecha, los ve -¿Tu de nuevo?-

-Lo siento, la maquina no me aceptaba los billetes y me pegue, Negro me estaba llevando a la enfermería-

-Seh, claro, no te preocupes que de eso me encargo yo- tira de Rosa y la acerca a ella -Ve a hacer lo que sea, ya no es tu problema-

Parecía que iba a responderle a Morado con la misma dureza que ella empuñó, pero seguramente al recordar su disculpa anterior se contuvo para evitar conflicto. Rosa no era ninguna buchona, pero Rojo les dijo que le hablaran si tenían algún problema así que si estos choques seguían contaría como algo que compartir con el capitán.

-Bien, te la encargo entonces-

Las rodeó sin mirarlas ni una vez mas y se perdió de vista por el pasillo, dejando un aire tenso que se disipó ni bien Morado empezó a revisarla.

-¿Ese imbécil te pegó? ¿Te hizo algo?-

-No, no, tranquila, solo no le vi llegar y me pegue un susto pero el no hizo nada malo-

-Mas le valía, con gusto le diría a Rojo que lo eche-

-Yo preferiría no volverlo a ver y que no tengamos mas problemas- entonces recuerda su trabajo -Hablando de problemas...-

-Si, vamos con Blanco rápido y volvamos, no se cuanto tardara Verde Claro en regresar al laboratorio-

Dicho y hecho, ambas se fueron a buscar la enfermería. Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta, pero las estaban observando marchar desde una esquina.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

___________________________________☆☆☆☆☆☆___________________________________

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rojo estaba en su lugar usual en Navegación, recibiendo notificaciones cada cuatro horas sobre el mantenimiento de los escudos y, mas importante aun, los motores. Los motores, según palabras de Marrón, estaban como nuevos tras el reemplazo de varios componentes viejos y debidamente cargados para viajar hasta donde fuera necesario. Mientras que por parte de Amarillo, que es el encargado de los escudos y su segundo al mando, dice que no hay gran cosa que reportar además de la basura espacial de siempre y que ninguno de los asteroides llego siquiera a rozar el fuselaje.

Todo estaba bien, perfecto, no habían tenido ninguna clase de problema al salir del sistema solar tampoco, y aun así el capitán no podía sacarse de la cabeza la sensación de que algo andaba mal. El era algo paranoico, años en el oficio le habían enseñado que mas allá de su sistema natal había que tener mucho cuidado y la paranoia es hasta parte de su trabajo, pero con todo andando como se supone que debe ir no tendría que estar tan... tan... así.

No era normal que todo fuera tan bien, debería haber un minúsculo problema al menos, aunque quizás esto fuera solo producto de su pura irracionalidad y debería aceptar que a veces hay días buenos ¿No?

-Creo que se me esta zafando un tornillo...-

Estaba considerando tomar un pequeño descanso e ir a buscar algo de comer a cafetería, ya se había puesto de pie incluso, pero alguien llego corriendo agitado.

-¡Capitán!-

Y ahí venia el problema, pero para su sorpresa no se trataba de Amarillo, siquiera de Negro que suele aparecer cada que hay algún conflicto interno, sino de alguien que no es común vaya a Navegación.

-¿Naranja? ¿Que sucede?-

-Es... es Marrón-

Motores.

-¿Algo esta fallando?-

-No, es... es Marrón, el...-

Incluso a través del casco podía ver lo pálido que estaba, y aunque eso por si solo ya le dio un terrible presentimiento, no fue nada a comparación de lo que debió ser su cara al darse cuenta de la sangre que manchaba sus ropas y pintaba de carmesí sus pasos.

-Marrón esta muerto, l-lo mataron-

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

___________________________________☆☆☆☆☆☆___________________________________

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. El botón rojo

La muerte es una de esas cosas a las que tarde o temprano todos tendrían que enfrentarse, especialmente ellos, que por su linea de trabajo están en un coqueteo constante con el segador. Muchas veces a lo largo de los años todos tuvieron al menos una vez el pensamiento de "hasta acá llegamos" cuando los motores fallan, atraviesan alguna nebulosa o lluvia de meteoritos especialmente conflictiva, o estuvieron por ser victimas de la fauna, o la flora en algunos casos, en algún mundo desconocido.

¿Situaciones horribles? Si ¿Algunos llegaron a sentirse muy afectados tras ellas? Obviamente, pero siempre lograron burlar a la muerte, siempre encontraron la forma de salir adelante encontrando secreto consuelo en la creencia que se cuenta también entre navegantes y pilotos: todos tienen un día marcado para morir, pero hasta que ese día señalado por el destino o quien sabe que fuerza superior no llegue nadie puede morir, nadie.

A Marrón lamentablemente le había llegado su día y fue un gran shock para todos, pero... morir no era ni de lejos lo mas horrible de la situación, sino la manera en que el, su mejor amigo, su compañero de copas, el hombre que veía prácticamente todos los días y con el que había compartido tantas cosas tuvo que marcharse de este plano.

¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Alguien le había arrancado de cuajo la mitad de su cuerpo! Bañando de sangre y demás cosas innombrables el suelo de electricidad.

-¡¿Por que mierda querría matarlo?! ¡El era mi amigo! ¡El...!-

-¡Nadie mas pudo haberlo hecho! ¡Tu ropa esta manchada con su sangre, solo admítelo!-

-¡Me caí! ¿Si? ¡Me caí porque...! Porque...-

Para este punto Naranja sentía que se estaba cayendo de a pedazos y que un ataque de histeria era inminente. Azul iba a volver a gritar, pero Rojo le hizo una señal para que se callara y le dejara hablar a el.

-Naranja, respira- le indicó, dándole unos momentos para tratar de recomponerse -Y ahora cuéntanos todo lo que pasó, no omitas absolutamente nada, mientras mas sepamos mas probable es que encontremos al responsable-

Asintió, tratando de mantener la calma mientras recordaba momento a momento de lo que solo ahora sabia eran las ultimas horas que vería a su amigo con vida.

-Yo... nosotros... est-tabamos en el mantenimiento usual, Marrón cargaba combustible, yo revisaba que las piezas estuvieran aceitadas, y- yo... fui a electricidad para reconectar unos cables que se habían salido, volví y... me... me...-

-Al grano Naranja, o te echaremos de la nave-

-Azul, cierra la boca como te dijeron o quien se ira serás tu- amenazó Amarillo.

-¡Cállense los dos!- Rojo hace un gesto a Naranja para que continúe.

-Le pedí... a Marrón que me... me hiciera el favor d-de...de ¡De ir a buscar una estúpida herramienta que me olvide ahí! ¡Debería haberla buscado yo! Debería...-

-No fue tu culpa, no tenias manera de saber que pasaría esto-

Naranja miró hacia Rosa, la chica con la que casi ni había hablado ayer y aun así estaba tratando de tranquilizarlo. Se lo agradeció en el alma, pero esto era su culpa, si tan solo no se hubiera olvidado ese destornillador ahí, si tan solo lo hubiera ido a buscar el en vez de Marrón, si tan solo...

-Continua ¿Que viste al llegar?-

Dudaba poder olvidar lo que había visto al llegar alguna vez.

-Marrón había tardado demasiado en volver y fui a preguntarle que hacia, escuche un sonido raro viniendo de electricidad, y yo... me acerque, y... y...- tragó -Ahí estaba en el suelo, había tanta sangre y... ¿No... no tengo que describir lo que vi ahí o... o si? No, no creo que pueda...-

-No hace falta si es lo que vimos todos, me interesa mas ese sonido que mencionaste antes ¿Que crees que haya sido?-

Naranja cerró los ojos y rememoró.

-Era... horrible, húmedo y espantoso...- sintió nauseas de solo recordarlo -Era... como... como cuando masticas con la boca abierta-

Naranja vio varios gestos de disgusto y horror en las caras de sus compañeros, y no podía culparlos, el se sentía tan enfermo que en cualquier momento seguro que iba a vomitar.

-Yo... yo estoy seguro de que algo, un monstruo, estaba ahí, no... no llegue a verlo bien ¡Pero estoy seguro de que estaba ahí! ¡No fui yo! Nunca podría hacer algo como esto, créanme...-

Azul no parecía del todo convencido, Negro y Verde Oscuro estaban mortalmente serios, y Rojo no le transmitía ninguna tranquilidad porque el directamente no expresaba nada, pero los demás murmuraban entre ellos con pena. No sabia que estaría pensando el capitán, pero al menos tenia el consuelo de que por lo menos Blanco, Verde Claro, Morado y todos los demás no le estaban mirando como a un asesino. Le creían, alguien le creía al menos...

-Yo opino que hay que echarlo al espacio, no pudo ser mas que el ¡Esta cubierto con su sangre!-

-Opinas demasiado y nadie te lo ha pedido, Azul- dijo Verde Oscuro con acritud -Pero tiene razón, Naranja ¿Por que estas tan manchado?-

-Me caí de la impresión y la sangre estaba por todo el suelo, yo nunca podría hacer esto ¡Se los juro! ¡Hare lo que sea para probar mi inocencia! Pueden encerrarme, investigar, yo hare todo lo que haga falta para que no tengan ninguna duda de que lo que les digo es cierto-

-Me parece una buena idea- finalmente habló Rojo -Verde, Blanco ¿Puedo confiar en ustedes para realizar una investigación?-

Los mencionados se miraron entre ellos inseguros, y fue Verde Claro quien respondió por los dos.

-Po... podríamos intentarlo capitán, pero ninguno de los dos es criminalista así que no podemos asegurar que encontremos algo revelador, al menos no muy pronto-

-De todas formas quiero que lo intenten, tenemos que esperar y confirmar al menos si fue Naranja o no ¿Están de acuerdo?-

Murmullos afirmativos.

-Bien, entonces Azul se encargara de vigilar a Naranja y mantenerle en su habitación, como esta nave no cuenta con celdas tiene prohibido salir hasta nuevo aviso, mientras tanto...-

Rojo se acerca a la mesa del centro del comedor donde estaban reunidos y desliza aquel famoso rectángulo de metal, revelando un cristal que protegía un gran botón rojo.

_"-Seh, el capitán me ha pedido que instale un botón de emergencia en la cafetería y no me quiso decir la razón ¿Eso estará ahí para reportar que? ¿Que alguien se intoxico con la comida?-"_

Naranja recuerda las risas de Marrón mientras le decía aquello que se supone debía ser un secreto en medio de una borrachera brutal y que terminó siendo a la semana algo mas que sabido por todos y objeto de rumores.

-Yo soy el capitán, yo soy quien legalmente tiene la facultad de convocarlos a todos a reunión, pero mientras no sepamos nada de la situación voy a dejar en sus manos una manera de que ustedes puedan convocar una reunión de emergencia en caso de que descubran algo o vean a alguien portarse de forma sospechosa- el tormento en los ojos del capitán mientras mira ese botón no pasa desapercibido para casi nadie.

-¿Alguien... nosotros?- se señala a si mismo y los demás -¿Sospechosos?- pregunta Cian.

Suspira.

-Deseo con todas mis fuerzas estar equivocado, pero no quiero sacar conclusiones hasta que Blanco y Verde claro hagan lo que les pedí, mientras tanto quiero que todos continúen con sus tareas tomando las máximas precauciones, muévanse siempre en grupos o como mínimo en parejas, no quiero ver a nadie rondando solo porque hasta que se confirme bien a que nos enfrentamos hay un asesino suelto en la nave y no debemos darle otra oportunidad para matar a nadie mas ¿Esta claro?-  
-¡Si, capitán!-

Rojo se va, no sin antes hacer una seña a Blanco y Verde Claro para que le sigan y estos lo hacen sin decir mas nada, dejando a los demás en el comedor mirándose entre ellos con inquietud. Mientras Azul, muy comprometido con la tarea que le asignaron, le da un empujón para que se mueva.

-Ya oíste al capitán, estarás en tu habitación hasta nuevo aviso, así que camina- dice Azul -Espero de corazón que no seas tu, porque yo no quisiera estar en tus zapatos si esas pruebas te señalan aunque sea un poco, porque si se confirma que tu mataste a mi hermano te juro que no lo pensaré dos veces antes de volarte la cabeza-

Naranja no dijo mas nada, sabia que seria inútil ya que desconfiaba totalmente de el y con razón. Dios sabe que el seria igual o peor en su situación, pero mas allá de ello el no tenia las energías ni las ganas de discutir, ahora solo quería encerrarse en su habitación, abrir una de las tantas botellas de alcohol que metía de contrabando, y esperar que la ebriedad le hiciera olvidar lo que había visto o que este día siquiera ocurrió.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

___________________________________☆☆☆☆☆☆___________________________________

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Naranja era trasladado a su lugar de confinamiento, pensamientos más o menos similares a los suyos atravesaban la cabeza de Rojo, pero con una notable dosis de terror congelando sus venas. Estaba haciendo lo posible por mantener la calma mientras no estaba solo, pero era complicado.

-Capitán- intentó llamar su atención Blanco.

No era nada seguro, aun se trataba de una mera posibilidad, y aun si se tratara de lo que el creía, entrar en pánico era lo último que debía hacer como capitán.

-Yo creo que hay algo que no nos esta mencionando- dijo Verde Claro.

Rojo suspiró, no sabia que tanto debería revelarles. Si se trataba de una falsa alarma sería ideal, pero le metería en problemas a menos que pudiera justificarlo.

Pero no tenía de otra, muchas vidas estaban en juego y mientras más pronto tuviera respuestas mejor.

-Lo que voy a compartirles es... algo muy delicado, y quiero que me juren que tendrán la mayor discreción sobre este asunto-  
-Puede confiar en nosotros, Capitán-  
-Le aseguro que queremos tanto como usted saber que pasó-

Bien...

-En un rato pasaré unos archivos desde mi tablet al laboratorio, quiero que los revisen y comparen los resultados con lo que tenemos ahora, fíjense si coinciden-  
-Imagino que sea lo que sea que obtengamos querrá que se lo entreguemos personalmente ¿verdad?-

Asiente.

-Y de ser posible que quede entre ustedes dos, Rosa y Morado son nuevas y prefiero que esto lo maneje alguien con más experiencia, por eso te incluí también Blanco-  
-Comprendo, pero ¿Que harás si coinciden?-

Se tomó un momento para responder y lidiar con el hecho de que era una posibilidad muy grande. Era el mismo patrón, el mismo salvajismo, y lo de hoy era una perfecta reproducción de las mismas escenas sangrientas que dudaba alguna vez olvidar por más que quisiera.

Pero ya no era un jovencito que no sabia donde se estaba metiendo, ahora era un hombre hecho y derecho ¡Era la autoridad allí, y trauma o no, debía comportarse como tal!

-Me veré obligado a revelar a los otros algo que hubiera preferido nunca tener que decirles-

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

___________________________________☆☆☆☆☆☆___________________________________

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Sabotaje

El ánimo de la nave se había vuelto lúgubre tras la muerte de Marrón como cabría esperar. La mayoría de los que mas lo conocieron lloraron su muerte soledad, ocultos en la privacidad de sus habitaciones, para después salir y cumplir con sus tareas de forma mecánica, sin risa o charla más allá de la estrictamente necesaria. Aun cuando nadie se expresaba directamente sobre el tema era dolorosamente obvio que nada era lo mismo ni nadie estaba bien, y era difícil determinar hasta cuando aquello duraría.

Azul no se despegaba de la puerta de Naranja a menos que este por desmayarse del sueño, siendo solo relevado por Verde Oscuro y solo por unas horas. Nadie ha vuelto a ver a Naranja desde que empezó su confinamiento, pero de las pocas cosas que se le había conseguido sacar a Azul es que esta muy inactivo, tanto que si no lo hubiera comprobado por si mismo les habría hecho pensar que se había quitado la vida, pero no era el caso por suerte. Estaba deprimido, era dócil, y no había dado ningún problema que ellos supieran, pero eso es todo lo que pudieron sacarle.

Todos estaban tan tristes, y Rosa, que apenas llegó a conocer a Marrón y no experimentaba el mismo dolor, se sentía como una intrusa en un velorio. La sensación de estar sobrando no se disipó cuando Verde Claro, que sabían estaba con Blanco en medio de la investigación encargada por el capitán, hizo lo posible por convencerlas de que no hacia falta su ayuda y que ellos podrían manejarlo todo solos. Les dejó material para estudiar y continuar con lo que hacían en la habitación pero era claro que no las querían allí, dejándola sin nada que hacer para ayudar en esta situación que tanto incomoda y deprime.

-Todo esto es una mierda...-

Al menos, como había pensado al principio de este viaje, no estaba sola.

-Si al menos pudiéramos hacer algo más que estar encerradas en un lugar donde ya estamos encerradas de por si-

Morado estaba recostada sobre su cama, tirando y volviendo a atrapar una bolita de papel en sus manos.

-Yo no se cuanto aguantaré todo esto- Rosa estaba mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación e ignorando el texto en la pantalla de su computadora -Creo que fue una mala idea venir...-

-Nah, no fue una mala idea, solo paso algo inesperado, cuando atrapen al responsable todo mejorará-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Cien por cien, solo hay que esperar, no seas impaciente-

Rosa sonríe.

-Mira quien lo dice...-

Su amiga le devuelve la sonrisa, ajena a la bola de papel que cae y rueda por el suelo hasta detenerse en mitad de la habitación, que es un lio de fotocopias y libros.

-Ey, espere por años la ocasión para decirte eso, arrésteme por ser feliz policía-

Rosa se arrastró perezosamente por la cama y el suelo hasta llegar a la bola de papel caída. Una vez en su poder se la tiró de regreso, decepcionada cuando en lugar de caer en su cara la cazó al vuelo. Todo esto era nostálgico, si no fuera por el vacío fuera de la ventana y la tristeza general, juraría que estaban compartiendo habitación en la universidad de nuevo.

-Tengo hambre...-

-Yo también...-

-¿Vas a buscar algo de comer...?-

-Ya ayer el capitán me reto y me dijo que juntas o ninguna-

-Cierto...-

No había nadie más que la acompañara porque todos estaban trabajando, además que la vagancia aun superaba el hambre que sentían y, hasta que alguna no se pusiera de pie, ninguna estaría obligada a levantarse. Estaban felizmente infelices distanciadas de la situación, saliendo únicamente para ir al baño o asaltar la maquina expendedora y llevarse todo el yogurt y gaseosa que hubiera. Se quedarían sin dinero a este paso, pero no es como si lo necesitaran mucho cuando la comida que les daban era gratis y no había nada más en que gastarlo en el espacio.

-Un día tendremos que ponernos de pie ¿Sabes?-

-Seh, pero para eso falta- Morado se estiró como un gato -Voy a dormir-

-¿No lo hiciste recién?- Rosa bosteza.

-Si, pero no hay nada que hacer-

-Estudia-

-Ya me diste pereza...-

La respuesta de Rosa se queda a mitad de viaje cuando la iluminación de la habitación empieza a parpadear, momentos antes de que la luz se corte y se escuchen varias exclamaciones y cosas cayéndose fuera. La única cosa que evitó que el par de amigas quedaran totalmente a oscuras era la pantalla de sus portátiles, pero eso no duraría mucho ya que no es que tuvieran la gran reserva de batería.

-¿Deberíamos salir a ver que pasó?- preguntó Morado.

-¿Y si mejor nos quedamos?-

Sus tablets empezaron a vibrar, una lluvia de mensajes estaba en progreso.

_______________________________

________________________________________________________________________________

[ **L-Green:** _¿Que pasó?_ ]

[ **◇ Yellow ◇:** _¿Se fue la luz, no ves?_ ]

[ **Cyan:** _¿Y porque podemos hablar aún?_ ]

[ **Blue:** _Naranja habla de un generador de emergencia, pero no le entiendo nada, esta muy borracho_ ]

[ **White:** _¿Cómo que borracho?_ ]

[ **☆C-Red ☆:** _Olvídense de eso ¿Dónde están?_ ]

[ **White:** _Yo estoy con Verde claro en la enfermería_ ]

[ **☆ C-Red ☆:** _Yo con Amarillo en escudos ¿Los demás?_ ]

[ **Dk-Green:** _Con Negro en seguridad, aviso que las cámaras aun andan, pero no sirven de nada_ ]

[ **Pink:** _Yo estoy con Morado en nuestra habitación_ ]

[ **Cyan:** _Yo... estaba saliendo del baño, y no veo casi nada con la pantalla_ ]

[ **Purple:** _¡¿No hay nadie contigo?!_ ]

[ **Cyan:** _No encontré a nadie para acompañarme y no podía esperar_ ]

[ **☆ C-Red ☆:** _Separados estamos indefensos, tenemos que reunirnos en cafetería lo más pronto posible_ ]

[ **◇ Yellow ◇:** _Azul, más vale que traigas a Naranja contigo, borracho o no tendrá que servir para ayudarnos a reparar la porquería que ande mal_ ]

[ **Blue:** _Entonces que alguien vaya a buscar al idiota de Cian, yo no podre hacerlo con Naranja encima_ ]

[ **Cyan:** _No hace falta, tratare de ir a cafetería por mi cuenta, creo que puedo ubicarme_ ]

[ **☆ C-Red ☆:** _Ni de broma, Negro, Verde Oscuro, les encargo que lo busquen y lo traigan de una pieza_ ]

[ **Black:** _De inmediato_ ]

[ **DK-Green:** _Si, capitán_ ]

[ **◇ Yellow ◇:** _Muévanse ya, no hay tiempo que perder_ ]

________________________________________________________________________________

_______________________________

-Vamos, Rosa, hay que apurarnos-

Ambas cierran sus portátiles, colocan sus aparatos en silenciador por las dudas, y atraviesan la habitación enquilombada con cuidado de no tirar o pisar nada importante. Salen juntas de la habitación y, tal como dijo Cian, la luz de las pantallas apenas podía iluminar la oscuridad que les rodeaba y era casi opresiva.

-¿Recuerdas como llegar a cafetería?-  
-Si, esta algo lejos pero no habrá que dar muchas vueltas, es casi todo derech- ¡Eh!-

Cuando iban corriendo por el pasillo unas gruesas compuertas se cerraron de golpe frente a ellas, casi aplastando a Morado de no ser porque Rosa la empujó para quitarla del camino. Se escuchó el ruido de algo golpeando contra el piso, aparte de su amiga.

-¡Mierda! La pantalla se rajó ¿Rosa?-

-¡Estoy aquí! ¿Estas bien?-

-¡Si! Estoy bien-

Escuchó como ella golpeaba desde el otro lado, y Rosa respondió con sus propios golpes.

-¿Que carajo acaba de pasar?-

-No lo se, pero esto es un grave problema, ahora estamos completamente separadas-

-¡Iré a buscarte! ¡Espérame ahí!-

-¡Rosalie!-

Ella se detuvo en seco al oírle utilizar su nombre completo, cosa que no solo no se supone que hiciera, sino que además era extraño mas allá de que estuvieran ahí o no.

-Escúchame bien- la escuchó suspirar -Lo mas prudente en este momento es que vayamos a cafeteria cada una por su cuenta-

-Pero... ¡El capitán dijo que es peligroso caminar solas por la nave! ¡Hay un asesino suelto!- de solo pensarlo su corazón latía con fuerza suficiente para doler -Yo... yo... no puedo estar sola en la oscuridad, es... es...-

-¡Lo se, yo también tengo miedo! ¡Pero no podemos darnos el lujo de perder el tiempo buscándonos y que tenga mas oportunidades de matarnos! Lo mejor es que cada una encuentre la manera de llegar a donde están los demás ¿Lo entiendes?-

-Violeta...-

-¿Lo entiendes?-

Rosa bajó la cabeza con tristeza.

-Bien...-

-Ahora, quiero que te calmes, estés atenta, y busques el camino a laboratorio ¿Recuerdas como ir de allí hasta cafetería?-

Lo recordaba, tenia ese recorrido bien memorizado.

-Si, creo que incluso a oscuras podría hacerlo-

-¡Perfecto! Con suerte nos encontraremos de camino, y sino, ni se te ocurra exponerte yéndome a buscar, solo ve a cafetería directo y espérame ahí, yo estaré bien, puedo... puedo cuidarme sola-

Ella lo oía en su voz, el tono duro que utilizaba no era capaz de ocultar el miedo que sentía, Violeta también estaba muy asustada y eso hizo que se sintiera aun peor por tener que alejarse y dejarla sola.

-Ahora vamos, y recuerda, mantén el control y no te derrumbes-

Violeta se demoró bastante, pero al cabo de unos minutos sus pasos hicieron un leve eco mientras se alejaba de la compuerta. Rosa hizo el esfuerzo inútil de tratar de separar el metal grueso, después trató de encontrar algún tipo de panel o botón cerca que pudiera usar para ordenarle a la compuerta que se abra, pero todo eso fue inútil.

_Mantén la calma, esto no es nada_ , se dijo, _Ya no le temes a la oscuridad, ya no le temes a la oscuridad..._

Dando un ultimo vistazo hacia el lugar donde se había ido su amiga, la tripulante empezó a buscar su camino hacia el laboratorio.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

___________________________________☆☆☆☆☆☆___________________________________

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Naranja, ponte de pie, maldita sea!.-

-No quiero ir... déjame aquí-

Naranja estaba agarrado a una de las patas de la cama mientras que Azul, que sin duda estaba poniendo su paciencia a prueba, trataba de hacer que se soltara. Dios, no le pagaban suficiente ni para la mitad de esta mierda.

-¡Mira, si hace falta te arrastrare por el pasillo!- su prisionero no reaccionaba -¡Naranja, tenemos que ir a cafetería!-

-¡Ve tu solo! No soy tu problema...-

Azul patea sus manos, haciendo que se suelte antes de agarrarlo por el cuello y levantarlo.

-No digas estupideces, eres mi responsabilidad, me encargaron llevarte conmigo ¡Y eso hare mientras no se sepa lo que pasó!-

-¡No fijas que te importa!- se suelta de un tirón y se tambalea un poco mientras trata de mantenerse derecho -¡Me quieres muerto! ¡Es mi culpa que Marrón este muerto!-

Azul se llevó una mano a la frente y contó hasta diez, que Naranja metiera el asunto de su hermano era lo peor que podía hacer en estos momentos, en medio de una crisis ¡Obviamente que le querría muerto después de lo que hizo! Pero si el podía reparar la luz, le guste o no, era indispensable mantenerlo vivo y aunque sea por la fuerza se lo llevaría.

Además... este era el mejor amigo de Marrón, un chico que incluso llegó a caerle bien las pocas veces que hablaron y aun cabía la posibilidad de que fuera inocente. Estaba muy tentado a dejarlo ahí, pero si Naranja no era el asesino y lo terminaban por matar, su hermano se lo reprocharía por la eternidad y el mismo también. Estaba molesto, si, no era paciente tampoco, pero no podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos ahora.

-Sera mejor que te calles y me acompañes- gruñó -Si quieres empezar a demostrar que eres trigo limpio esta es tu oportunidad ¡Así que no la desperdicies!-

El hombre estaba muy ebrio, sus emociones mas revueltas que nunca, se le quedó mirando fijamente antes de que su pecho empezara a moverse, sus ojos se aguaran y, así sin más, comenzara a llorar.

-Ey, detente ¡Ni se te ocurra!-

Pero el no hizo caso, y como si deseara hacerle la contra, sus sollozos se volvieron tan fuertes y desconsolados que Azul estaba en una crisis. El no se conmovía tan fácilmente, le había visto llorando a lo largo de estos días, pero la imagen de Naranja ahora mismo, completamente deshecho, hizo que se le bajaran los humos de gran manera. Era un espectáculo tan lamentable, tan triste, que por unos momentos su corazón gritó que no había forma de que el fuera el asesino de su hermano, que era completamente inocente.

Azul se encontró reacio a expresar la empatía que sentía hacia nada menos que un sospechoso de asesinato, pero si llegaba a ser el caso y realmente era inocente, con más razón no podía dejarlo tirado y desprotegido siendo el único que quiso a su hermano casi tanto como él.

El tripulante acomodó a Naranja alrededor de sus hombros, secretamente aliviado de que en lugar de oponer resistencia se aferrara a su traje. Seria un gran retraso llevarlo así, pero mejor era avanzar a no hacerlo en absoluto.

_"Ojala no seas el asesino, porque si es así, te odiare mucho mas por esto"_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

___________________________________☆☆☆☆☆☆___________________________________

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La oscuridad era tan densa que apenas podía ver dos pasos por delante suyo, y aunque Rosa se quemaba la cabeza tratando de recordar el recorrido exacto al comedor, el hecho de que ella recién se estaba empezando a hacer un esquema mental de la distribución de la nave, sumado a que no podía ver casi nada, hacían algo que ya era complicado con luz mucho peor ahora. La tripulante se frustró enormemente cuando en el pasillo que le llevaba al laboratorio, lugar que encontró de milagro, también tenía un bloqueo infranqueable y le dejó sin su único punto de referencia para encontrar el camino a donde debía ir. 

La tablet guardada en uno de los bolsillos incorporados de su traje estaba vibrando a cada rato con mensajes y mensajes que los otros enviaban a cada minuto, todos llenos de quejas por estar teniendo el mismo problema y múltiples reportes sobre cables rotos y demás cosas que solo indicaban que sea quien sea el asesino, se estaba metiendo con todo a su paso. Era molesto, no daban ninguna solución tampoco, pero Rosa no había querido ponerlo en silenciador por una simple razón: La hacia sentirse menos sola. La vibración del objeto contra su costado era la mejor ancla de la que disponía a la realidad, el único recordatorio que tenia de que esto no se trataba de una de sus pesadillas recurrentes sino de la vida real, y que tenia que mantenerse fuerte.

No había sonido mas allá del zumbido constante de la nave, sus pisadas, su respiración acelerada y especialmente su corazón, escuchándose mas fuerte que un tambor en sus oídos. Tenia miedo, estaba completamente perdida y no se encontró con Violeta ni con nadie, lo que solo acrecentaba su paranoia ante cada ruido por mas insignificante que fuera. Cada sonido podía ser del asesino buscándola, cada rincón del que quitara la vista podría ser el lugar donde se encontraba observándola, y cada movimiento que captara por el rabillo del ojo, aunque fuera de su propia sombra bajo la luz de su tablet, podría ser el viniendo por ella.

No había tenido tanto miedo ni se había sentido sentido tan indefensa desde la niñez, y cuando creía que las cosas no podían ser peor, el sonido de un golpe hizo eco por el pasillo y Rosa sintió que su estomago se cerraba en un puño y sus pulmones se encogían al tamaño de un garbanzo.

_"¿Sera Morado?"_ Se preguntó _"¿O... Cian?"_

Tenía un dilema de si ir o no, su mente le decía que la posibilidad de que fuera alguno de ellos era demasiado valiosa para dejarla pasar, pero su instinto, ese que grita mas que habla, le rogaba que se escondiera ¿Pero donde? No es como si supiera donde estaba parada más allá de que esto no estaba cerca de las habitaciones, además de que bien podría ser su miedo hablando mas fuerte que su razón. Solo le quedaba ir entonces, echar un pequeño vistazo y cruzar los dedos para que sea algún miembro de la tripulación, el que sea ya le daba igual con tal de que tuviera claro el camino.

A medida que Rosa se fue acercando los sonidos se fueron escuchando con mayor claridad, eran como golpes que se mezclaban con el sonido de algo húmedo en alguna parte ¿estaba cerca de un baño quizás?

-Disculpa...-

-¡¡Ahhh!!-

Rosa pegó un brinco, y si no fuera porque la agarraron a ultimo momento se habría caído sentada. Empezó a golpear y tironear contra quien le retenía de la muñeca, presa del pánico mientras gritaba.

-Tranquila, tranquila... ¡Au! ¡Espera un segundo! ¡Soy yo!-

La tripulante se detuvo un momento, dándose cuenta de que nadie le estaba atacando. Levantó la mirada, pero fue solo cuando saco su tablet e iluminó al otro que se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

-¿Negro...?- tiró de su brazo y ahora si se soltó -¡¿Que haces?! ¿No te había dicho que hicieras algún sonido al caminar? ¡Casi me matas del susto!- reclamó a los chillidos.

-El que no estés atenta a lo que te rodea no es mi culpa, y si me permites decirlo, eso es algo muy peligroso en esta situación en particular-

-¡Estoy atenta! ¡El que seas un maldito ninja no es mi culpa!-

-¿Dices que soy un... qué?-

Rosa se detuvo un momento y analizó la situación. Respiro hondo un par de veces y trato de calmarse, el momento no daba para ponerse a reclamarle cosas, después de todo esto era lo que quería ¿No? Encontrarse con alguien que sepa otro camino a la cafetería.

-No importa... esta bien, tengo los nervios de punta y sobre reaccioné un poco, lo siento-

-Disculpa aceptada-

Suspira.

-De hecho me alegra encontrarte, ya estaba por perder la cabeza-

-Me lo imagino, pensé que ya estarías en la cafetería así que no esperaba encontrarme contigo, estaba buscando a Cian ¿Lo has visto?-

Negó.

-No, eres el primero con el que me cruzo en todo este rato-

-¿Y Morado donde esta? Tenía entendido que estaba contigo-

-Ojala lo supiera, una de las compuertas se cerro entre nosotras y nos separó, ella dijo que lo mejor era tratar de llegar por nuestra cuenta que buscarnos así que eso hago- o al menos lo intentaba.

-Sabia decisión- Negro mira atrás suyo -Aunque creo que estas yendo mal-

-¿Por que lo dices?-

-Estamos cerca de ingeniería, y eso es en el lado contrario a la cafetería-

_"Ni siquiera estaba en el camino correcto"_ , pensó con amargura, pero mirándole el lado bueno, al menos ahora era consiente de ello.

-¿Donde esta tu compañero?- preguntó Rosa -Tenia entendido que estabas con Verde Oscuro-

-Nos pasó lo mismo que a ti- respondió rápidamente -Pero es seguro que ya debe estar llegando a cafetería, quizás hasta se haya encontrado a Cian o Morado mientras hablamos-

Rosa oró en silencio a Dios para que Negro estuviese en lo cierto. Consideró seriamente pedirle al hombre que le ayudara a buscarla ahora que ya no estaba sola y desprotegida, pero sabia que eso haría enfurecer a su amiga y quizás hasta fuera innecesario. Si iba a jugarse el cuello debía primero ver si era necesario, quizás Morado estuviera esperándola ahora mismo y preocupándose de que le haya pasado algo.

-Lo mejor es que no te separes de mi hasta llegar a la zona segura ¿Tu fuiste la que dijo que el acceso por el laboratorio estaba cerrado?-

Asintió.

-Si, y creo que por ala medica también-

-Entonces hay que probar suerte por el acceso de la bodega-

La tripulante sintió una mano en su hombro mientras la guiaban de regreso por donde vino, y aunque viniendo de Negro ese contacto le incomodaría, en esta situación tuvo que controlarse a si misma para no aferrarse a el. Ahora mismo quería un abrazo, quería sentirse segura, protegida, y este hombre era lo mas cercano que tenia.

Pero Rosa tenía dignidad, estaba aterrada pero no tanto como para no comprender que Negro solo la protegería porque es su deber, y estaba segura de que no iba en la descripción de su trabajo consolar a una mujer que había dejado clarísimo que le caía mal.

Lo único que podía esperar de esto es que su presencia mutua fuera lo suficientemente estable como para trabajar en equipo, al menos mientras estuvieran obligados a estar cerca.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

___________________________________☆☆☆☆☆☆___________________________________

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Estuvo cerca ¿No te parece?-

Verde Oscuro podía escucharlos, podía escuchar a la que solo podía ser una de las chicas por el pasillo, pero no importa que tanto golpeara la pared y se sacudiera en el agarre de ese monstruo, ella no le oía a el. Atrapado en aquel cubículo, con la boca cubierta por algo que no pudo determinar en la oscuridad, y sin ser capaz de advertirle a la pobre sobre el monstruo que iba consigo.

-A ver... el me dijo que de ser posible no dañara el traje, así que habrá que improvisar-

Algo le rodea el cuello como una soga de hierro y empieza a retorcerse, por lo poco que le ha servido hasta ahora, tratando de tomar una bocanada de aire. Sus pulmones estaban ardiendo por la falta de oxigeno, su cabeza daba vueltas, y apenas fue capaz de utilizar sus últimas fuerzas en dar una fuerte patada a la pared en un desesperado intento de que le oigan.

Pero no hubo caso, y escuchando como las voces se alejaban cada vez mas, todo se desvaneció.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

___________________________________☆☆☆☆☆☆___________________________________

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Una charla a oscuras

Para llegar a bodega tuvieron que dar un gran rodeo por donde habían venido, tomar una dirección opuesta a la que había elegido, solo para tener que tomar un camino alternativo cuando encontraron mas bloqueos a su paso. Salvo por vagas impresiones de que ya había pasado por uno u otro lado en algún momento Rosa no se enteraba de nada, pero cada minuto de esta experiencia seria un gran combustible para sus pesadillas en los próximos días y se juraba una y otra vez que cuando todo esto pasara su prioridad máxima seria conseguirse un mapa.

Había tenido suerte, Negro parecía conocerse todo como la palma de su mano, y aunque la tormenta de mensajes continuaba en proceso por una vez su pregunta no se perdió, y leyó con alivio que el acceso por bodega hacia administración y cafetería no estaba bloqueado, por lo que toda esta odisea valdría la pena al final.

¿Lo malo? Que antes tenían que pasar si o si por un lugar que todos habían estado evitando desde cierto día, y que ni bien poner un pie en el ya le dio muy mala espina.

Electricidad.

Por lo que tenia entendido el Capitán había restringido hasta cierto punto pisar ese lugar porque era el escena del crimen y, como tal, poco se había tocado en el si era posible. No habían cintas amarillas bloqueando la puerta como en las series de policías que había visto, pero si había varios objetos como cajas y marcas con cintas medicas rodeando el lugar donde se había encontrado el cuerpo.

Maldita sea, Rosa ni siquiera tenia que hacer un esfuerzo para sentir el hedor de la sangre que aun seguía en el piso y las paredes, por no mencionar la fea presencia de la muerte que aun seguía en el aire y le ponía los pelos de punta.

Y el que su compañía fuera silenciosa como una tumba no ayudaba en absoluto.

-¿De verdad no hay otro lugar por el que ir...?- murmuró, haciendo lo posible por no mirar en esa dirección.

-Negativo- respondió -Además, el Capitán dijo que ya que estamos de paso echemos un vistazo al panel de la luz, Naranja no esta capacitado en este momento-

Asintió, apenas consciente de como sus dedos pasaban por las arrugas que tuviera su traje, tratando de alisarlos de forma nerviosa. El silencio ahí era insoportable y Rosa estaba cada vez mas ansiosa, y en vista de que no podía abrazar o expresarlo, trató de sacarle conversación a Negro, quizás una charla aligerara las cosas.

-¿S... sabes?- Negro no giró la cabeza hacia ella mientras usaba su propia tablet para iluminar los paneles, así que tuvo que asumir que le oía -Mi padre sabia una cosa o dos sobre electricidad y quiso enseñarme, y aunque seguro que eso no tiene nada que ver con como funciona una nave espacial, podría ayudar-

Tardó en contestar, temió que no le hubiera escuchado o que quizás le estuviera ignorando, pero contestó.

-Eso podría estar bien, revisa si quieres también-

Nada mas ni nada menos, sin agregados o gancho alguno para otro comentario. Encendiendo su propio dispositivo se puso a revisar junto con el, sin embargo, ya estaba pensando en que otra cosa decir para llenar el horrible silencio.

-¿Y... tienes alguna idea de lo que estamos viendo? Digo, se que tu trabajo es seguridad pero me preguntaba si...-

Se detuvo y la miró directamente. Rosa no leía mentes pero no necesitó hacerlo para darse cuenta de que le estaba distrayendo y quería que se callara, lo que le impulso a justificarse.

-Lo siento...- si no tuviera su casco ahora mismo estaría pasando la mano por su rostro y cabellos -Cuando me pongo nerviosa me pongo hablar mucho, y toda esta situación me pone muy pero muy nerviosa y... necesito hablar de algo, por favor-

A través del cristal es difícil ver expresiones, con o sin luz, por lo que no sabia que cara estaba poniendo ¿Fastidio? ¿Molestia? No le sorprendería para nada si le dijera que no le importaba en absoluto, que se callara y que dejara de joderle, pero en lugar de una amonestación lo que recibió fue un:

-Correcto- volvió a su trabajo -Habla, pero ponte a trabajar también y no te distraigas-

La tripulante suspiró aliviada con discreción, no estaba enojado.

-Y... podría decirse que tengo al menos una idea de lo que estoy viendo-

Aunque seguramente no pudo verlo Rosa le sonrió, agradecida de que quisiera seguirle la corriente y empezó a mover la luz atreves de los ríos de cables de todos colores, revisándolos con atención.

-¿Quien te enseño?-

Negó.

-Nadie, aprendí solo pero no es algo que me interese, solo quise saber lo suficiente para sobrevivir-

-Hm, supongo que uno nunca puede estar lo suficientemente preparado en la vida, mi padre tenia de pasatiempo cuando niño desarmar cosas y hacer, ya sabes, como esos experimentos de ciencia que te dan en la escuela de encender un foquito pero llevado al extremo, pero aunque mi madre me dice mucho que me parezco a él la verdad es que no herede sus intereses- cambio la luz de dirección -Yo soy mas de libros y de coleccionar fotos ¿Y vos? ¿Hay algo que hagas por placer?-

Se inclinó para ver algo con mas atención y le envidió un poco, si tan solo fuera tan previsora como el probablemente podría ser de mas ayuda aquí y no ver solo luces bonitas. Se prometió hacer cosas, muchas cosas que en el fondo sabia, por experiencias anteriores, que no haría por mas segura que estuviera ahora. Había sido un milagro que fuera capaz de cumplir los requisitos para estar ahí en esos momentos, y sabia que eso era gracias a Violeta que no dejó de presionarla.

-No hay nada que me guste hacer especialmente-

-¡Oh vamos! Seguro que hay algo que disfrutes hacer en tus ratos libres- entonces recordó un detalle que había pasado por alto el día que le conoció -¡Como esos libros que fuiste a buscar a nuestra habitación! ¿Te gusta leer? ¿O sos mas de los que escriben? -

Se detuvo un momento, pero no porque estuviera molesto, esta vez lucia mas pensativo que irritado, como si pensara la mejor manera de decir algo.

" _¿Sera que le da vergüenza su pasatiempo?_ "

-Escribir-

Sonrió.

-¡Que bonito! ¿Qué tipo de cosas te gusta escribir?- Rosa no era una gran aficionada a los libros pero le gustaba agarrar uno que otro cuando se aburría -¿Fantasía? ¿Romance? ¿Algo mas de la vida o poesía?-

-Bitácoras y registros-

-Oh- 

Solo eso pudo responder, estaba algo frustrada por su falta de interés en nada ¿Existía alguien dentro o fuera de la Tierra que pudiera ser así de básico y aburrido? No lo creía.

-Y... ¿Hay algo mas?- presionó dudosa.

Cerró el panel con una ligera fuerza adicional, como si deseara cortar la cosa ahí y era muy probable que fuera el caso, por lo que cambio rápidamente de tema mientras le veía abrir otro mas pequeño.

-¿Tienes hermanos?-

Giró la cabeza hacia ella.

-Si-

-Debe ser genial, yo soy hija única y siempre quise un hermano pequeño, pero me daba algo de pena pedírselo a mis padres ¿Se divertían mucho juntos?-

-La verdad es que no, y no hablo con ellos desde hace mucho-

-Oh- de nuevo.

" _¿De que puedo hablar con él?_ "

-Esto puede ser un problema- dijo de pronto.

-¿Eh?-

Hizo un gesto al panel que estaba mirando y Rosa se inclinó para verlo mejor. Rápidamente vio que era de lo que hablaba, el color rojo brillante en aquella barrita era muy ilustrativo.

-Eso es... ¿Una bajada de tensión?-

-Algo interfiere con la energía o la esta desviando, es una suerte que el soporte vital y las comunicaciones estén conectadas a un generador de emergencia o probablemente ya no estarías aquí-

Su corazón se detuvo un segundo. Dios, no quería ni pensarlo.

-¿Que puede estarlo causando?-

-Debe haber algo que funciona mal aquí-

-O arrancaron estos cables-

Rosa iluminó un sector donde varios estaban sueltos, varios sectores estaban pelados, como si hubieran usado un cuchillo desafilado o hasta los dientes para cortarlos.

-Dudo que eso por si solo sea suficiente para producir esto-

-¿Quizás hay mas por ahí?-

-Seguramente, se han reportado sabotajes menores hasta ahora, pero esto es algo grave- suspira -Definitivamente habrá que reconectarlos, pero lo ideal es que Naranja les encuentre reemplazo pronto-

-Ya mismo se lo digo al Capitán- 

Rosa comienza a escribir un mensaje rápido informando de la situación, seguramente tendría que dar un informe más completo, pero de eso ya se encargaría Negro. Justo cuando terminaba alzo la vista y se encontró a su compañero mirándola fijamente de una manera que encontró francamente inquietante.

-Hm...- tragó saliva -¿Pasa algo?-

Hace un ruido pensativo y responde.

\- Nada, solo tenía curiosidad-

-¿De que?-

-De porque estas aquí-

-No entiendo a que te refieres- dijo con sinceridad.

La miró como si hubiera dicho algo tonto.

-El espacio es un lugar muy impredecible y salvaje, saliendo de tu planeta te expones a que te pasé cualquier cosa pero aun así estas aquí ¿Por que?-

Rosa no le seguía hasta que recordó algo que Negro había dicho el primer día y se le había pasado por alto como mero rencor a discreción.

"-No, ya hicieron suficiente metiéndose en nuestro ambiente y alterándolo todo, créeme, no necesitas hacer más-"

Se veía tan enojado, y durante la fiesta sentía su mirada como si fuera una aguja clavándose en su costado, mas que seguro que deseándoles los peores tormentos imaginables. No hablo con nadie, no dijo nada, pero si lucia abiertamente desagradado por el ambiente en general, más cuando le gente se les fue acercando a darles la bienvenida uno por uno.

¿Será posible que el que le quitarán su habitación no fuera el problema sino la razón por la que se la habían quitado? ¿Sera que lo que realmente le molesta es la presencia de las mujeres? ¿Por eso es tan ostra con ella?

-Es lo que elegí hacer con mi vida- se encoge de hombros -Quise salir del planeta y ver lo que había más allá, fui informada de que el espacio es un lugar caótico y aun así vine, así que ahora me toca bancarme lo que elijo como cualquier otro en esta nave ¿No te parece?-

Negro se mantuvo en silencio, lo que le dio la libertad de decir una ultima cosa antes de que su inspiración le abandonara, quería dejarle las cosas claras y que no haya más confusión.

-No te preocupes, no busco ningún tipo de trato especial de tu parte ni de la de nadie, estoy aquí para trabajar como cualquier otro, y espero podamos llevarnos bien de ahora en adelante-

Extiende su mano como rama de olivo, pensando en que Morado probablemente buscaría confrontar con él si llegara a la misma conclusión que ella, pero Rosa no. No ganaban nada llevándose mal, estarían ahí por años si las cosas salían bien y encontraban al saboteador, por lo que esperaba que con el paso del tiempo pudieran ser amigos, o al menos pudiera llegar a respetarla como a cualquiera de los otros allí.

El respeto es algo que se gana y se obtiene con el ejemplo, por lo que tenia que ser paciente y comprensiva hasta que se acostumbrara a verla dando vueltas por ahí. Pero a juzgar por su silencio y la forma en que ladeo la cabeza, no tenia claro si había tenido éxito transmitiendo el mensaje que quería, por lo que decidió dejar el asunto para mas tarde y bajó la mano.

-Ahora... creo que ya toca ir con los otros ¿No? Este lugar me pone un poco nerviosa-

-Estoy de acuerdo- dice de inmediato -No es seguro quedarnos, además querías saber si tu compañera se encuentra ahí ¿No?-

Asintió, sintiéndose muy aliviada ante la perspectiva de reunirse con todos. Negro cerro todo los paneles que había estado revisando antes de girarse hacia el pasillo que lleva a administración, seguido por Rosa. De forma inconsciente trato de mantenerse mucho mas cerca que antes y empezar un nuevo de tema de conversación, todo con el objetivo de disipar el ambiente desagradable de la tumba en que se había convertido Electricidad.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

___________________________________☆☆☆☆☆☆___________________________________

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Curiosamente, Rosa no era la única que estaba aliviada de marcharse de allí. Negro, o mas bien la criatura que ahora imitaba a este tripulante, durante todo lo que estuvo durando este problema había estado variando su estado de animo entre indiferente, molesto, y estresado ¿Pero como no estarlo cuando es el quien tiene que encargarse de que todo este lio no traiga consecuencias no solo para su tapadera, sino para su misión? Claramente había dicho que no necesitaba ayuda, pero como siempre, a algunos les encantaba pasar de el.

Y para colmo de males ahora tenia la compañía indeseada de esta hem... mujer, que seguía tratando de hacerle hablar, cosa peligrosa cuando el riesgo de decir algo equivocado era todavía muy alto. Estuvo toda la conversación tratando de ser lo mas vago posible en sus respuestas, constantemente pensando si lo dicho había sido lo correcto o no, o si ofrecía el consuelo propósito de esta charla, pero a juzgar por su comportamiento estaba bastante seguro de que su trabajo fue bastante deficiente.

Pero mirándolo por el mejor lado ella había dejado de apestar tanto a miedo, lo cual era bueno cuando había estado teniendo tantas dificultades para mantener controlado su instinto depredador precisamente por ello. El que comenzara a hablar probablemente los salvo a ambos, a ella de la muerte y a el de delatarse matando a la persona que ahora mismo todos saben que le acompaña, así que no se arrepentía de darle el gusto. Lo único que esperaba es que este tal Negro tuviera hermanos y supiera algo de electricidad, porque sino estaba en problemas si se lo comentaba a otros.

Mientras la veía caminar, buscando protección en su cercanía y parloteando nerviosamente, estaba casi seguro de que por lo menos no había levantado sospechas en ella aun, pero eso es porque era una recién llegada y no conocía a nadie. 

Pero no podía confiarse siempre de la suerte. La próxima que debía silenciar tendría que ser ella, solo para estar seguro de que cualquier desliz que haya tenido se vaya con ella.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

___________________________________☆☆☆☆☆☆___________________________________

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Blanco?-

-Presente-

-¿Verde Claro?-

-Presente-

Amarillo iba contando cabezas a medida que llegaban, muy consciente de que Rojo no estaba ahí con ellos en este momento. El incidente de Marrón había sido horrible, pero después de Naranja y Azul, Rojo era el que peor se lo estaba tomando y podía entender porque. El era un hombre muy responsable, nada menos que el capitán y quien estaba a cargo de que todos y todo estuviera en orden, y que hubieran matado a uno de los suyos bajo sus narices debía estar remordiéndole la conciencia.

Pero el no era tonto, tenia claro que no estaba viendo todo el panorama, pero eso es porque Rojo se negaba a contarle de que iban esos sobresaltos nocturnos que tenia cada hora y que le tenían en modo ahorro de batería. Y a Amarillo, como su amigo y segundo al mando, eso le estaba rompiendo mucho las pelotas, pero con lo poco que había logrado que le contara al menos tuvo el consuelo de saber que su mutismo no era porque no confiara en el, sino por una de las cosas que mas odiaba en esta vida después del reglamento: La política.

Habían fuertes intereses en que lo que atormentaba a Rojo, sea lo que sea, se mantenga en secreto, y cuando la política se mete por algún lado eso significaba que el tipo de información que se callaba podía causar problemas a muchos o ser inconveniente para otros, y podían joderte la existencia con un chasquido de dedos si ibas en contra de ellos. Así que si, entendía que no quisiera perder su licencia, su trabajo y toda una vida, pero eso no hacia menos frustrante la situación, mas cuando desestabilizaba de esa manera a alguien como Rojo sin que el pudiera hacer nada.

Lo único que podía hacer como segundo al mando era apoyarlo, y tratar de hacer lo que el normalmente haría: pasar lista, y agradecer las luces de emergencia que había logrado hacer funcionar en el comedor.

-¿Azul?-

-Acá, y también Naranja-

No necesitaban ver a través del casco que tenia para notar que Naranja se encontraba en un estado deplorable y apenas con ellos, estaba apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa, murmurando cosas que nadie entendía ¿Estaba despierto acaso o se había desmayado? Difícil de decir.

-¿Verde Oscuro?-

A modo de respuesta el hizo un gesto con la mano desde su lugar, sentado junto a Azul y su carga. Habían llegado juntos y, según palabras del propio Azul, fue una bendición encontrarse con el ya que Naranja pesaba lo suficiente para ser molesto y mas cuando el era todo su punto de apoyo, peor aun si le sumabas que tuvo que dar muchas vueltas porque la nave se había convertido de pronto en un puto laberinto.

Amarillo no se molestó en llamar a Rojo, que estaba mirando con cansancio hacia la pantalla y revisando a los mensajes que iban llegando. Y, por la manera en que se enderezo y maldijo, debió recibir alguna información que no le gustó ni medio.

-¿Pasa algo, Capitán?-

-Rosa y Negro dicen que alguien estuvo metiéndose con los cables en Electricidad-

-Genial, justo lo que necesitábamos-

Minutos después llega Negro, seguido por Rosa que, ni bien poner un pie en el comedor empezó a mirar por todos lados. El jefe de seguridad se fue a sentar con los otros miembros de su equipo, Verde Oscuro y Azul.

-¿Saben algo de Morado?-

Ya había colocado una tilde en su lista para los recién llegados y levantó la vista.

-No hemos tenido noticias de ella-

-¿No...?- los hombros de Rosa caen y tiene que apoyar la mano sobre la mesa para no caer -¿Ni un mensaje?-

Amarillo mira a Rojo, y este niega.

-Tampoco hay señales de Cian, ninguno de los dos ha dicho nada desde hace rato y serian los últimos en llegar-

Amarillo no quería pensar mal, quería pensar que estaban atrapados en alguna parte de la nave después de que las compuertas se cerraran, pero como segundo al mando su trabajo era pensar lo peor en esta situación. Y lo peor es que ambos estaban muertos, o quizás, asumiendo que se hayan encontrado, uno de los dos es el asesino y el otro podría estar ahora mismo pudriéndose en alguna parte, esperando por que alguien lo encuentre. El asesino, devenido en saboteador, podría estar ahora mismo planeando la mejor manera de matarlos a todos, la pregunta seria ¿Por que? ¿Qué ganaría alguien matando a Marrón? ¿O a cualquiera allí para el caso? 

Amarillo barajaba teorías, pero la que mas cobraba fuerza era la de un posible infiltrado de una empresa rival que quería deshacerse de la competencia. Conseguir misiones, especialmente una tan importante como el de estudiar un potencial planeta habitable y lo beneficios económicos que podría dar eso (y la jugosa paga que se les daría en consecuencia) era difícil, muchas veces tuvieron que enfrentarse a grandes sabotajes en la estación y pelearse con competidores ansiosos por quitárselos de encima. Ellos trataron de matarlos varias veces, si, pero ellos eran mas del tipo de asesino cobarde que mete las manos y después solo se sienta a esperar un "desafortunado accidente", lejos de cualquier ayuda o ley que pudiera caerles encima. Colocar bombas en los motores, joder el sistema de soporte vital, hackear el sistema de navegación con la esperanza de que les haga chocarse contra alguna roca espacial, ese era el tipo de cosas que hacían.

Pero nunca habían llegado a matar directamente a nadie, ese era el elemento que no encajaba en todo esto ¿Por qué tratar de matar y joder una nave que causaría su muerte también si fallaba? Dudaba que hubiera alguien tan demente dispuesto a suicidarse solo por dinero.

-¡Por favor! ¡Morado esta ahí sola!- rogaba Rosa -¡Tenemos que encontrarla antes de que sea tarde!-

-No podemos organizar una búsqueda en estos momentos- respondió Rojo con calma fingida - Ahora mismo nuestra prioridad es reparar todo antes de que nos reviente encima, no sabemos con que mas pudo meterse el saboteador-

-¡Pero...!- estaba al borde de las lagrimas -Violeta... por favor-

-Lo siento de verdad-

Rosa cerró los puños con impotencia, parecía estar a punto de explotar ahí mismo cuando Amarillo intervino para tratar de calmar las aguas.

-Podríamos encontrarla en el camino, quien sabe, podría estar atrapada en alguna parte-

Ella lo mira con esperanza.

-¿De verdad lo crees?-

-Es probable- no lo creía pero existía una posibilidad, suficiente para el -Pero si no tratamos con lo que sea que este haciendo el saboteador para hackear las compuertas no podremos hacer nada, además Rojo tiene razón, tenemos que asegurarnos de que el reactor o el soporte vital no hayan sufrido daños o moriremos todos-

Se veía muy infeliz pero no discutió mas, solo fue a reunirse con los demás que se juntaban bajo ordenes de Rojo, que parecía haberse puesto de pie pese al agotamiento que debía estar sintiendo.

-Muy bien, escuchen todos, tenemos que atender esta emergencia lo antes posible ¿Naranja aun no se ha recuperado?-

Naranja estaba siendo sostenido ahora por Negro, quien lo sacudió y provocó una queja.

-Negativo, Capitán-

-No me interesa si tienes que echarle un balde de agua encima, lo quiero sobrio lo mas pronto posible-

Negro asiente con su aplomo habitual.

-Amarillo-

-¿Si?-

-Tengo entendido que tienes conocimientos sobre mecánica ¿No?-

-Si, pero no se que tan útiles puedan ser-

-Ahora mismo servirá cualquier cosa en caso de que Naranja no reaccione, empezaremos por Electricidad, que es lo que tenemos mas cerca-

Estaba algo inseguro, el solamente era el encargado de escudos y armas, sabia como reparar ambas cosas y no recordaba mucho de lo que había hablado con Marrón la vez que tuvieron una charla sobre el tema, pero supuso que para reparar unos cables y ver que mierda estaba pasando con las compuertas podría servir.

Lo único que esperaba es que si su camarada muerto aun estaba con ellos de alguna manera lo guiara para no terminar electrocutándose.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

___________________________________☆☆☆☆☆☆___________________________________

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Control de daños

-¿Ahora?-

Amarillo tardó en responder mientras reconectaba los últimos cables, hizo un gesto de que espere, y al minuto se dio vuelta.

-Inténtalo ahora, debería funcionar-

Rojo apretó nuevamente el botón de encendido y empezó a mover las perillas, al momento lo que antes era una boca de lobo se ilumino. Parpadeó varias veces, pensó que seria un fallo como los otros, pero cuando la corriente de energía se estabilizó no solo escuchó el grito de triunfo de su compañero, sino de los otros que estaban cerca.

Finalmente.

-¡Si! ¿Nada mal, eh?- Amarillo hacia girar entre sus dedos un destornillador con una sonrisa engreída.

-No presumas tanto ¿Tengo que recordarte quien estaba dudando hace nada?- a pesar de si mismo le regresó la sonrisa.

-¿Tenias que recordármelo?- 

Amarillo frunce el ceño con falsa molestia y el capitán sacude la cabeza con diversión, ya mas que acostumbrado a como era su compañero a veces. No era alguien profesional por naturaleza pero era precisamente eso lo que contrastaba con el y le hacia el contrapeso ideal, por no hablar de que gracias a el una parte de su tensión disminuyó. No del todo, que ahora pudieran ver no quitaba que todavía tenían que averiguar que pasaba con las compuertas y reparar las cosas que hayan sido dañadas por el intruso, pero al menos ahora no tenían que estar gastando la batería de sus aparatos para no chocar con las paredes.

Unos gritos provenientes de la bodega los hizo girarse, justo a tiempo para ver a Naranja correr hacia ellos sin su casco, chorreando agua, y a tropezones. Cuando su equilibrio falló el ingeniero gateo hacia donde estaban, el miedo en sus ojos.

-¡Capitán! ¡Intentaron ahogarme!-

Señalo hacia la puerta, donde Verde oscuro y Negro se asomaron poco después.

-Vaya, funcionó- dijo uno.

-Parece ser- podía oír la diversión en la voz del jefe de seguridad.

-¡Querían matarme!-

-No mas de lo que yo quiero matarte por esto, Naranja- gruñó -¡¿Qué carajo te pasa?! ¿Cómo se te ocurre estar ebrio en medio de una emergencia?-

El hombre aun estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol pero ahora parecía mas acá que allá, lo suficientemente alerta y consciente como para que su tono fuera efectivo y lo hiciera retroceder ligeramente.

-No... no sabia que habría una emergencia-

-¿Esa es tu justificación? ¿Qué no lo sabias? Ya para empezar esa porquería no debería estar en mi nave y lo sabes- 

-¡Tu me lo permitiste!-

-Porque tu y Amarillo no dejaban de joder con que era demasiado estricto y que debía aprender a hacer excepciones, no quieras echarme la culpa, Naranja- se cruza de brazos -Solo te lo he dejado pasar porque te habías comportado con responsabilidad y nunca dejaste que se interpusiera con tu trabajo-

-Pero yo... no tenia manera de saber...- mira a Amarillo en busca de ayuda, pero el se desliga del asunto y alza las manos.

-Lo siento amigo, la cagaste, esta vez no puedo hacer nada por ti-

-Ni bien terminemos con esto todas tus botellas están confiscadas, no volverás a tocar una en lo que dure todo este viaje-

-¡No puedes hacer eso!- se quejó.

-¡Si puedo!- ladró, cortando sus protestas de golpe -Y no presiones, tu posición aquí ya es muy delicada y no estas ayudándote para nada-

Naranja lo miró con una mezcla de desesperación y dolor en su cara.

-¡Tu también crees que yo lo mate!-

-Lo que yo crea no es importante- le cortó antes de que armara una escena -Yo me apegare a lo que digan las pruebas, y si no tienes nada que temer de los resultados de los análisis no deberías preocuparte, ahora te recomiendo calmarte, despejarte, y que te pongas ya a trabajar-

-¿Pero así no seria peligroso ponerlo a manejar cables? Esta todo mojado y aun ebrio- intervino Amarillo.

-¿Quien dijo que tendría que tocarlos? Basta con que guie a los demás, de paso aprendemos una o dos cosas por si vuelve a pasar algo como esto ¡Azul!-

-En eso estoy- dice mientras hace a un lado a sus compañeros y vuelve a hacerse cargo de Naranja -Verde claro no se atreve a tocar los cables y necesita tu ayuda-

Dócilmente se deja llevar por el, y aunque a través del casco Rojo tiene imposible verle, sentía en su mirada su ira y desesperación, la falta de comprensión que creía que tenia. Casi podía oírle gritar " _¡Tu no lo entiendes!_ ", y aunque estaba muy molesto por su estupidez, eso no impidió que sintiera empatía por el chico, estaba destrozado y no era para menos con lo que paso.

Y que encima fuera el sospechoso principal solo lo hacia peor.

" _ **-¡Se que fuiste tu! ¡Fuiste el ultimo que vi con el, maldito asesino!-**_ "

Rojo se estremeció ante el horrible recuerdo. Pateando sus emociones a un rincón lejano de su mente fue con los demás para, en lo posible, poner de su parte para reparar los paneles de cables que parecieron ser arrancados de forma salvaje, tratando de no pensar en los rayones que dejaron en un que otro lugar. Sus guantes eran un gran aislamiento y fue solamente por eso que no se electrocuto, porque a medida que iba reconectando uno a uno, su mente seguía siendo una catarata de recuerdos indeseables y no estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacia.

Por favor, en serio, no tenia tiempo para seguir recordando esto ¿Pero cuando su cerebro traidor iba a hacerle caso? No lo hizo estos días, no lo haría ahora.

-Eh... esos cables son de distinto color-

El capitán se sobresalta y mira a quien le habla, que no es nadie mas que Blanco, que lo veía con preocupación.

-Si, tienes razón- los separa y ahora si los coloca bien, avergonzado por estar siendo tan inútil ahora mismo. Cuando ve que quiere preguntar, Rojo decide lanzar su pregunta primero -¿Y que tal va la investigación que les encomendé?-

Ahora el que lucia preocupado era el medico y el frio trepó por su espalda como una inmunda araña, tuvo una vaga sensación de nauseas. 

" _¡Contrólate, maldita sea!_ "

-Los datos que nos proporciono fueron... interesantes, por decir lo menos, Verde Claro andaba como loco por el laboratorio-

-Me imagino ¿Hay algo que puedas adelantarme?-

-No se si debería decirlo aun, podría ser algún error pero... por como van las cosas- el miedo en los ojos de Blanco es reflejo del suyo -¿En serio hay una posibilidad de que haya _algo_ _así_ en nuestra nave?-

Rojo asiente sombrío.

-¿Ahora comprendes porque tenia que ser tratado con delicadeza?-

El medico y el capitán miran a cada uno en la habitación, desde Azul y Naranja que estaban junto a Verde Claro en el panel cerca de la puerta de Administración, a Amarillo y Negro discutiendo sobre el estado de Electricidad mientras que Rosa, preocupada por su compañera, deambulaba fuera de la vista por Administración hecha un manojo de ansiedad. Verde Oscuro, por su lado, estaba sentado sobre una de las cajas, observando hacia donde debía estar ella con atención. El capitán entrecerró los ojos.

-Cualquiera podría ser-

Un impacto sacudió repentinamente toda la nave, haciendo que Verde Oscuro y varios mas cayeran al suelo. Rojo y Blanco se habían apoyado el uno en el otro para no perder el equilibrio, mientras que Amarillo tuvo que hacerse a un lado de un salto para que una de las cajas que cayeron no lo aplastara. Podían estar mas que agradecidos de que la misión que les encargaron no fuera el transporte de algo delicado o pudieron darse por muertos si esas cajas hubieran contenido cristales o algo así.

-¿Que fue eso...?- Naranja se sobaba la espalda mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡Los escudos!- chilló Amarillo desde el suelo.

" _Mierda..._ "

Había que apurarse.

-¡Capitán!-

-¿Que pasa, Rosa?-

-¡Creo que encontré a Morado y Cian!- vino corriendo hacia el.

-¿Donde?-

-Están en el Reactor creo-

-¿Como lo sabes?-

Señala hacia la mesa de administración y el holograma que flotaba encima, se siente tonto por no haberse acordado de eso, pero en su defensa la luz había vuelto recién.

-Si aparecen ahí es porque aun están vivos...- mira en dirección a escudos -Pero por otro lado...-

-¡Podrían estar heridos, tengo que ir a buscarlos!-

Rojo hubiera preferido que no tuvieran que separarse pero Rosa tenia razón, ahora que sabían que Morado y Cian estaban vivos y donde estaban no podían simplemente abandonarlos ahí.

-¡Esto es lo haremos!- llama la atención de todos los que estaban murmurando con alivio -Rosa, iras a Reactor por los que nos faltan pero te acompañaran Blanco y Negro-

-Yo iré a escudos con Azul y Naranja, no se cuanto daño habrá sufrido el fuselaje por esa mierda que nos golpeo pero no quiero otro mas- dice Amarillo mientras se quitaba el polvo del traje.

-Bien, yo iré a ver que pasa con las compuertas, Verde Claro y Oscuro conmigo a Navegación-

-¡Si, Capitán!-

Dicho eso los tres grupos se separan, siendo solo su grupo y el de Amarillo los que permanecen mas tiempo juntos hasta separarse en escudos. No necesitó ver nada, la maldición de su compañero hizo eco en el pasillo y fue suficiente para saber que nada estaba bien, lo que le hizo sentirse aun mas ansioso por llegar a Navegación para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien. La sola idea de que esa criatura hubiera puesto las manos o lo que sea que tuviera en los controles le hacia hervir la sangre, y esa sensación solo se intensifico cuando, tras un par de compuertas evadidas y un par de vueltas llegaron al control de la nave y vio lo que le esperaba.

-¡Es un hijo de puta!-

No solo los cables habían sido tironeados y destrozados, sino que los sistemas estaban todos enloquecidos, la ruta había sido totalmente alterada, y habían varias alertas de que los escudos estaban funcionando apenas al 34% de lo que deberían. Rojo corrió a la computadora para tratar de poner orden en el caos, sus dedos prácticamente golpeando las teclas en su apuro.

-Tenia entendido que solo Amarillo y tu podían manipular esta cosa- dijo Verde Claro mientras contemplaba como los sistemas parpadeaban de forma alarmante.

Si, eso quizás era cierto antes, pero estaba seguro que no había tocado nada, lo que solo dejaba como su primer impulso interrogar a Amarillo, pero descartó esa idea tan rápido como vino. Le conocía de muchos años ya, estuvieron juntos todo el día, y estaba seguro de que si fuera el... notaria la diferencia ¿No?

-Eso se supone- corrigió el rumbo y resopló al ver que los motores no estaban alineados -Y no se como mierda pudo hacerlo-

Hace ya varios viajes que había programado esto para que no reconociera las ordenes de nadie mas que las suyas y las de Amarillo desde el ultimo atentado que sufrieron y que casi los hizo impactar de lleno con la luna, además que invirtió un montón de dinero para contratar un especialista en programación para que le asesorara en la creación de un formidable sistema de seguridad para evitar mas incidentes como estos.

Una de dos, o el que lo hizo era un genio, o todo ese capital invertido fue para nada. Ambas opciones eran una basura pero no tenia tiempo para lamentarse, tenia que volver a configurarlo todo.  
  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

___________________________________☆☆☆☆☆☆___________________________________

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  


-¡Morado!-

Pasaron por la zona de los motores y eran un completo desastre, las piezas de repuesto regadas por el suelo, varias latas con aceite volcadas, y una sustancia negra goteaba de los motores, cosa que aun sin ser la encargada sabia que tendría que repararse de inmediato, al menos si juzgaba por eso y los sonidos inquietantes que hacia la maquina, como si hubiera una pelea entre sus piezas. Varias cosas que yacían en pedazos en el suelo, entre ellas lo que reconoció como una silla y una mesa, victimas de garras que marcaron profundamente el suelo y las paredes.

-¡Morado!- grita de nuevo, esperando una respuesta que no llega.

Rosa estaba enferma de la preocupación, reprendiéndose a si misma por haber sido tan tonta como para dejar sola a Violeta ¡Había sido una horrible idea! ¡Terrible! Era una pésima amiga, no tendría que haberse dejado convencer, debería haber encontrado la forma de encontrarla ni bien se topó con Negro, sin importar lo que le haya hecho prometer.

No quería imaginar el miedo que habrá tenido que pasar en lo que parecía una pelea brutal, salvaje, tanto que incluso la sangre creaba un pequeño camino hacia Reactor.

-Dios...- se apoyó contra la pared, temiendo que entre el mareo que tenia y lo resbaloso que estaba el suelo fuera a caerse.

Alguien le puso una mano al hombro, alzo la mirada, era Blanco.

-Tranquila, ellos aun están vivos, sino no aparecerían en el sensor de la nave-

Rosa liberó el aire de sus pulmones, tratando de expulsar esas emociones antes de que la ahogaran. Se repitió como un mantra aquello mientras caminaban los pocos pasos que les separaba de Reactor, un área donde no había estado nunca pero de la que sabia lo suficiente para entender que un fallo ahí si los haría volar por los aires, y si algo tuvo claro durante su tiempo allí es que la mayoría de sus compañeros, salvo por Naranja o el difunto Marrón, preferían no estar ni cerca por temor a romper algo.

" _Aun vivos, aun vivos..._ "

Cuando finalmente llegaron no tuvieron que ponerse a buscarlos, estaban los dos ahí, sin embargo el lio de marcas frenéticas y sangre hizo que Rosa se quedara paralizada en el pasillo.

-Violeta...-

Ella estaba ahí sentada contra el reactor, con la cabeza gacha mientras miraba el abollado tubo de hierro en sus manos. Su traje estaba hecho jirones, la sangre manchando sus brazos y sus piernas por heridas profundas. Cian estaba a unos centímetros de ella, tirado en el suelo y con diferencia mas ensangrentado, casi parecería muerto de no ser por el lento pero presente subir y bajar de su pecho.

Rosa la llama pero ella no responde, quiso acercarse, pero Blanco le cerró el paso.

-Cuidado, no la toques-

-¿Por que?-

-En este estado si la sobresaltas podría hacerte daño, yo recomendaría esperar a que se normalice- el medico se acerca a su compañero y se arrodilla para examinarlo -Pero Cian necesita ayuda inmediata-

-¿Y que hacemos entonces?- pregunta Negro -Si no podemos tocarla no podemos movernos, el capitán no estará de acuerdo con que nos separemos mas-

-Tienes razón- suspira -Habrá que moverla de alguna manera-

Rosa mira a Negro, y cuando el asiente, sabe que están pensando exactamente lo mismo. El se acerca a su amiga lentamente, ella siguiéndole a su mismo ritmo por detrás, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca toma en sus manos el extremo maltratado del fierro que sostiene. Da un suave tirón, luego otro, el agarre de Violeta se fortalece y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo extra para que el metal se deslice de sus manos. Una vez desarmada el jefe de seguridad le entrega el objeto, y ella lo deja suavemente a un lado. Cuando ve que tiene intenciones de tocarla se acerca, preparada para auxiliarlo en caso de ser necesario.

-Violeta...- susurra Rosa -Ya esta bien, estamos aquí-

Ella levanta lentamente la mirada, ve al hombre que tenia en frente y después a ella. No dice nada y el corazón de Rosa se retuerce con angustia. Negro, por el contrario, solo parecía impaciente.

-Quien te ataco ya no esta aquí- dice mientras acerca sus manos -Tenemos que llevarte a otro lado, no te muevas-

Blanco hace una mueca ante su falta de tacto, o al menos cree que la hizo por la mirada que le lanzó mientras revisaba a Cian. Ajeno a esto el hombre la toca, y tal como les fue anunciado, ella se altera y trata de arañarlo, pero reacciona rápido y sostiene sus manos en un firme apriete. Violeta tironea y gruñe, a punto de darle una patada cuando Rosa interviene rodeándola con los brazos y susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras. Morado se tensa, pero pasan los minutos y poco a poco deja de moverse. Una punzada de dolor se instala en su pecho ante el leve sollozo que dejo escapar, y fue peor al oír su voz quebrada.

-¿Rosa...?-

Ella asiente, y cuando Negro ve que ya no había riesgo de que se pusiera agresiva, la suelta y deja que su amiga se aferre a ella. Empezó a llorar y temblar, y aunque le dolía lo fuerte que le apretaba no soltó ninguna queja. Mientras la consolaba escuchó de fondo como Blanco le daba instrucciones a Negro sobre como cargar a Cian, pero su mente no estaba tanto en eso sino en Violeta, su corazón lleno de confusión al ver como la persona fuerte que siempre había conocido se desmoronaba de esa manera.

Rosa la aprieta con mas fuerza contra su pecho y siente que sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas también.

-Vas a estar bien, te lo prometo-  
  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

___________________________________☆☆☆☆☆☆___________________________________

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  


_______________________________

________________________________________________________________________________

[ **☆ C-Red ☆** : _¿Qué tan seguro estas de esto, Verde?_ ]

[ **L-Green** : _Según todo lo reunido, mas las nuevas pruebas que Blanco encontró en Reactor, un 89%_ ]

[ **☆ C-Red ☆** : _¿Hay posibilidad de que sea solo uno?_ ]

[ **L-Green** : _No hay nada que indique la presencia de otro, pero por estadística no lo descartaría de momento_ ]

[ **L-Green** : _Por esto quise avisarle antes de hacer nada, capitán. Se que nos dio el botón para usarlo, pero como nos ha pedido discreción al respecto creí que al menos deberíamos advertirle antes, pero no es algo que Blanco o yo podamos callar cuando estamos casi completamente seguros de que hay uno_ ]

[ **☆ C-Red ☆** : _Entiendo y... te lo agradezco, en ese caso nosotros vamos yendo para allá_ ]

  
________________________________________________________________________________

_______________________________  
  
  


Las siguientes horas desde que las luces han vuelto fueron sumamente ajetreadas. Poco después de que sacaran a Morado y Cian de Reactor el pequeño grupo que conformaban se ubicó en Ala Medica, al menos hasta que por X o por Y cada uno de sus integrantes fue requerido en otros lados. Se armaron, se dividieron y se reorganizaron varias veces mientras trataban de mantener la lata de sardinas donde estaban a flote, todo lo mas rápido posible y utilizando el chat de equipo mas de lo que nunca lo usaron desde que recuerdan. 

Naranja y Negro fueron los que mas requeridos eran como único ingeniero y jefe de seguridad, siendo Rojo y Amarillo los segundos. Verde Claro no era de gran utilidad en estos asuntos pero también estuvo muy ocupado, el doble de hecho ahora que Blanco se encontraba monitoreando el estado de su subalterno, con Rosa como la almohada que su compañera no soltaba.

Pobres chicas, que gran momento eligieron para hacer su primer viaje.

Desde hace un par de horas Verde Claro se radico con su grupo en cafetería por petición suya, con Verde Oscuro y Azul quienes le ayudaron a llevar las cosas mas importantes a la mesa central. Se sentía culpable por estar tan emocionado, sabia que era una situación grave y aun así el alma curiosa que albergaba su ya no tan joven cuerpo tenia su vena científica mas viva que nunca, pero no tenia tiempo para complacerla, menos para tomarse esta investigación con calma cuando de esto depende la seguridad de todos en la nave.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que los disparates que en su día Negro soltaba sobre la vigilancia tendrían tanto sentido ahora?

-¿Que haces?-

Retiró el cristal del botón y mira a Azul, que se había puesto de pie y dejado su insípida barrita de proteínas a la mitad.

-Advertir a todos-

Presiona el botón.


	7. Un impostor entre nosotros

[ **Reunión de Emergencia: Presentarse en cafetería** ]

Ese único y corto mensaje automatizado apareció en las tabletas de cada uno de los tripulantes ni bien se presiono el botón. Pero como si aquello y el sonido raro que produjo al llegar a los aparatos no fuera suficiente, el potente chirrido que se escucho por toda la nave e hizo vibrar las paredes de la cafetería lo era. Se trataba de un sonido extraño, uno que nunca habían escuchado, así que no podía tratarse de mas que ese botón.

Azul agradecía tener el casco puesto, porque de lo contrario pensaba que se podría haber quedado sordo. Podría ser una exageración, pero por la manera en que Verde Oscuro se estaba agarrando la cabeza como si le hubieran dado un martillazo y apoyaba la frente contra la mesa, sospechaba que no debía estar muy lejos de la realidad. Verde Claro mientras tanto estaba repasando sus notas y preparando todo para plantear la situación a sus compañeros, la noticia que tenia para dar era una bomba de paranoia impresionante y sabia que no había forma de suavizarlo, pero quería ser lo mas claro posible y que tengan toda la información antes de que estallara el pánico. Su voz, lamentablemente, no era la mejor para imponerse entre los gritos.

Rosa fue la primera en llegar, llevando consigo a Morado, que parecía estar un poco mas recuperada de la impresión. Estaba inusualmente callada, pero al menos ahora no estaba pegada a su compañera. Ambas avanzaron y se sentaron en una de las mesas, ajenas a las miradas que les dirigía Azul. Después de ellas llegaron Rojo y Negro, seguidos de Amarillo y Naranja.

-¿Y Blanco?- preguntó Azul.

-El dijo que no vendría- informó Rosa -Se niega a dejar a Cian solo, tiene miedo de que sea quien sea que lo haya lastimado vuelva, pero pide que le digan por mensaje a que llegamos en la reunión-

-Entiendo-

Amarillo fue el ultimo en acomodarse en su asiento, girándose y apoyando la espalda contra la mesa para poder encarar a todos los reunidos. El grupo estaba disperso, pero todos relativamente cerca de la mesa central y, mas o menos cómodos, mirando a quien espero de pie junto al botón.

-Muy bien Verde Claro, te escuchamos-

El científico asintió. Pensó unos momentos como comenzar, pero tras varios inicios en falso, finalmente suspiro y decidió ser directo.

-Les aclaro desde ya que esto no es nada fácil de digerir, pero no hay otra manera de decirlo- al menos para los que seguramente sentirán mas miedo que fascinación por el asunto -Tenemos la fuerte sospecha de que hay un impostor entre nosotros-

Cualquier murmullo que hubiera en la habitación se silenció. Todos se miraron entre ellos sin decir nada o preguntar, muchos habían estado teniendo sus propias ideas o sospechas sobre lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo nadie se había atrevido a exteriorizar ninguna.

Finalmente quien rompe el silencio y pregunta fue Azul, pero como es de esperar tras el día terrible que han tenido todos, no fue de la forma más diplomática.

-¿Que mierda quieres decir con un impostor?- preguntó -¿No querrás decir un intruso? ¿O un saboteador?-

-No- respondió Verde Claro, tratando de no hacer una mueca por el lenguaje de Azul -La palabra que utilicé es correcta, hay un impostor entre nosotros, alguien que no es quien dice ser-

-¿Pero como es eso posible?- pregunto Amarillo -Si alguno de nuestros compañeros fuera otra persona nos habríamos dado cuenta, nos conocemos la mayoría-

-Eso podría ser si se tratara de una persona, pero este impostor no es humano, es un _agirtyx-_

-¿Un que?- Rosa intervino antes de darse cuenta -Por el sufijo se que se trata de un tipo de ser alienígena de poca o nula necesidad de oxigeno pero... nunca oí hablar de una especie con ese nombre-

" _Aunque Morado sabe mas de esto que yo_ " pensó Rosa después, temiendo haber quedado en ridículo frente a su superior. Miro a su compañera y lamentó que la que se especializó en zoología alienígena y no en climatología planetaria no estuviera tan bien para hablar.

-Si te soy sincero Rosa, yo tampoco hasta hace unos días- Verde Claro mira de reojo al Capitán -Pero al parecer se trata de una especie descubierta hace relativamente poco y cuya existencia la saben unos pocos porque esto podría generar problemas con el turismo y el comercio intercolonial-

Ahí fue cuando Amarillo comprendió.

-¿Así que un alienígena en nuestra nave? ¿Es eso lo que te tenia tan raro?- pregunto ahora a Rojo.

El asintió, sintiéndose un poco mas aliviado ahora que podía contarlo todo, pero sabiendo que ahora venia lo peor ni bien se hicieran una idea de la delicada situación en que están.

-Es casi imposible que alguno de ustedes haya oído hablar de esto- dijo el Capitán -Los imbéciles del gobierno tienen bien contados a los que lo sabemos, y tenia prohibido mencionarlo a menos que se tratara de una situación de vida o muerte... como es lamentablemente ahora-

Naranja, que toda la conversación estuvo en silencio, saltó de su lugar.

-¡¿Entonces ese es el monstruo que yo vi en Electricidad?!-

-Probablemente- respondió Verde Claro -El _agirtyx_ esun alienígena de naturaleza violenta con altas capacidades adaptativas, imitativas, y una inteligencia casi similar a la nuestra, al menos la suficiente como para tomar la forma de cualquier persona y hacerse pasar por ella-

-O... osea... que lo que nos estas diciendo es que...- Naranja estaba temblando, y tuvo que sentarse de nuevo para no caerse -¿Esa _cosa_ esta ahora mismo aquí entre nosotros?-

Asiente con gravedad.

-Si, y esa criatura es la mas que probable causante de las averías y saboteos hoy, y por las pruebas encontradas el responsable... del asesinato de nuestro compañero Marrón- concluyo dudoso de como iban a reaccionar.

La habitación volvió a quedar en frio silencio, pero esta vez Rojo era muy consciente de que esto no era mas que una cuenta regresiva, el momento antes de una explosión. Antes de que Verde Claro pudiera decir más, varios gritos se alzan.

-¡¿Qué hacemos?! ¡Esa cosa nos va a matar a todos!- Amarillo estaba que se tiraba de los pelos.

-¡No quiero morir!- chillo Naranja.

-¡Debe ser Rosa!- acusa Azul.

-¡¿Yo porque?!- grito Rosa indignada.

-¡Nunca murió nadie hasta que ustedes llegaron!-

-¡¿Y eso que mierda tiene que ver?!- salto Morado, que reacciono violentamente al caos reinante y la acusación a su mejor amiga -¡¿Por que no podrías ser tu, Azul?! ¡Estabas desesperado por echar al pobre Naranja y el es inocente!-

-¡Pienso lo mismo!- secundó Verde Oscuro -¡Esta acusando sin ninguna prueba!-

Mientras todos ellos se gritaban tanto Rojo como Negro se mantuvieron en silencio, apenas conscientes de los intentos inútiles de Verde Claro por recuperar la atención de todos. Negro estaba analizando la situación mientras que el Capitán estaba viendo una repetición de lo que paso cuando era apenas un jovencito: los gritos, la desconfianza, la paranoia, las acusaciones sin fundamento. Sabia por experiencia que la situación se pondría mas violenta si no intervenía, así que se puso de pie, se acercó a la mesa central, y presionó el botón de emergencia. El potente chirrido los hizo callar a todos y produjo que Negro y Verde Oscuro sisearan con dolor. 

Una vez que toda la sala estuvo por fin en silencio, Rojo hizo un gesto a Verde Claro para que continuara, quien tras tomarse uno momento para respirar profundo y apreciar el silencio, lo hizo.

-Como he mencionado, este alienígena tiene capacidades adaptativas e imitativas muy altas, pero dado que nunca se ha logrado capturar a un espécimen vivo, no conocemos hasta que punto son capaces de imitarnos- explica -Y aunque se sabe que no existe un solo tipo de _agirtyx_ , hay un detalle interesante que puede ayudarnos a descubrir al menos al tipo de impostor que tenemos a bordo-

El científico echa mucho en falta un proyector cuando busca las imágenes que quiere mostrar, pero supuso que con la pantalla de su computadora debería bastar. Ahí se muestra la escena del crimen en Electricidad, y Azul tiene que controlarse y solo apretar los puños al ver el lio de sangre que había en el suelo, la sangre de su hermano pequeño. Naranja, por su lado, baja la mirada al piso y hace lo que puede por no recordar lo que había visto, lo cual es imposible, ni siquiera en sus sueños.

-Esta imagen muestra las manchas durante las primeras horas tras el hecho, y esta- cambia a la siguiente, que hizo parpadear a mas de uno por el brillo que adquirieron las manchas -Es la escena dos horas después, cuando Blanco y yo notamos que al exponerse al aire la sangre no humana cambia a este color celeste tan brillante, y aunque aun no determinamos por que se produjo, se podría replicar la misma reacción en el laboratorio a partir de una muestra de cada uno-

-¿Y que estamos esperando entonces?- dice Azul con una expresión siniestra -¡Sáquenos sangre a cada uno y agarremos a ese hijo de puta!-

-¡Si!- secunda Naranja -¡Lo quiero muerto por lo que le hizo a Marrón!-

Todos empiezan a murmurar en aprobación a la idea, y Verde Claro estaba bastante contento, al menos hasta que sintió el cambio en el ambiente. Siente, con ese sexto sentido que todos poseen en alguna medida, las intenciones asesinas que acaba de despertar y de inmediato se arrepiente de haberlo dicho con tanta soltura. Para el era un descubrimiento increíble, pero solo ahora es consciente de la diana enorme que se acaba de pegar en la frente con lo que acaba de revelar. 

Repentinamente muy nervioso pero no dispuesto a dejarlo ver, trata de calmar los ánimos.

-¡No es un proceso tan fácil!- exclama Verde Claro, quizás un poco mas fuerte de lo que pretendía, pero regula un poco mas su voz cuando dice lo siguiente -Primero... tenemos que determinar que fue exactamente lo que produjo la reacción, podría ser alguna sustancia o elemento que solo esta presente en Electricidad, aislar cada uno de los componentes que hay y probarlos podría tardar varios días, o requerir mas de una muestra, además...-

-Requerirás protección- completó Rojo, y Verde Claro podría haber suspirado de alivio por no haber tenido que decirlo el -No podemos permitir que el impostor trate de sabotear las pruebas o intente matarte-

-Por eso no se preocupen- dice Azul -Yo personalmente me encargare de protegerlo-

-Y yo lo acompañare- se suma Naranja.

-Tu no- lo ataja Negro -La nave necesita reparación y ahora como el único a bordo que sabe como funciona esta cosa te necesitaremos-

-¡Pero quiero hacerlo! ¿Además que pasa si el necesita ir al baño o algo?- insiste Naranja -Dejaría la puerta sola-

-Yo puedo vigilar por cámaras- ofreció -Entre los dos podemos asegurarnos que nada saldrá o entrara por esa puerta sin que lo veamos-

-Y necesitare que Rosa y Violeta me ayuden con esto- agrega el científico -Así quizás podamos acelerar el proceso, porque Blanco ahora esta ocupado con Cian-

-Cuenten con nosotras- dice Morado, Rosa asiente en acuerdo.

-Muy bien- Rojo se pone de pie -Una vez que nos aseguremos de que no estallaremos por los aires por alguno de los arreglitos que nos dejo nuestro polisón quiero que cada uno vaya al laboratorio a que Verde Claro les saque la muestra-

-Voy a tomar lista- amenaza Azul -Así que no se tarden demasiado-

Una vez dicho eso todos dan por terminada la reunión y se van a sus lugares con la orden de que tenían que mantenerse en grupos mas viva y firme que nunca. Rosa y Morado regresan a la enfermería para ver el estado de Cian y contarle a Blanco sobre lo convenido. Azul, al 75% seguro de que Naranja era inocente, decidió seguirlo para mantenerlo a salvo, mientras que Rojo y Amarillo, negándose rotundamente a perder de vista al científico, se lo llevaron con ellos.

En el comedor solo quedaron dos, y ninguno de los dos estaba contento con el rumbo que había tomado la misión.

-Tendrías que haberla matado-

El impostor no se sorprende por el comentario del otro, solo agarra la barra nutricional que Azul abandono en su mesa y la huele con curiosidad. Cuando el otro habla le mira de reojo.

-¿En que habría cambiado las cosas?-

-Seria uno menos en el laboratorio-

-Y seria casi una confesión inmediata de mi culpabilidad cuando todos sabían que estaba conmigo- responde Negro -Rosa a comparación del otro verde no es una amenaza en absoluto, pero hablando de amenazas ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo tu?-

-¿Yo que?-

-Con este espectáculo de la luz y las puertas- responde mientras deja caer el alimento poco atractivo con un golpe -Se supone que tu tenias que matar a uno de ellos y tomar su lugar discretamente, pero no, hiciste lo que quisiste-

-Iban demasiado juntos ¿Qué querías que hiciera?-

-¿Tenia que pensarlo todo por ti?-

El otro impostor aumenta su tamaño, claro signo de que estaba de malhumor y cada vez mas agresivo. Negro ni se inmuta por el patético intento de verse mas amenazante que hacia, típico de los salvajes de los _argueon_.

-Trata de pensar con el estomago vacío- su voz distorsionándose a una menos humana y mas aterradora - tu comiste el doble de lo que deberías y ni siquiera me quisiste llevar algo-

-Porque estaba protegiéndote a ti, inútil- gruñó, el sonido pareciendo mas un silbido -Ni siquiera te fijaste que el humano estaba armado y te hirió ¡Y ahora mira! Les diste una pista, todo porque no te detienes a pensar un momento y lo único que haces bien es fallar, dos veces además-

Se supone que iba a ser una misión relajada, infiltrarse, observar a los tripulantes un par de días desde los conductos de ventilación para determinar sus comportamientos usuales, asesinar a los dos que hacían falta para ocupar sus lugares y dedicar los siguientes dos meses a la investigación antes de tener que comer de nuevo. Solo tenían que tener paciencia, aprender todo lo que pudieran sobre los humanos antes de proceder a matarlos uno a uno y regresar a casa con un informe detallado. Pero ahora los iban a descubrir a los dos, y de todos estaba seguro de que el seria el primero en ser atrapado, porque a diferencia de Verde Oscuro su sangre _gyllana_ cambia de color ni bien se expone a un ambiente rico en oxigeno, y esta nave estaba repleta de el.

-Mas vale que aproveches el día para pensar en una manera de solucionar este problema-

-¿Y que se supone que haga?-

-Lo que sea, tus nos metiste en este problema y ahora te toca hacer algo- gruñó.

-Pero ya los oíste ¡Tendrán el laboratorio bien vigilado! Es imposible que yo pueda acercarme siquiera-

Ya sin ser capaz de contener sus ganas de golpearlo, agarro a Verde Oscuro y, tras una breve pelea donde el trato de morderlo, estrello su cabeza contra la pared antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Sus dientes se afilaron, su piel se aclaro hasta un blanco brillante, y sus ojos se rasgaron hasta convertirse en rendijas mientras le daba la mirada mas amenazante que era capaz de lograr manteniendo un rostro humano.

-Inventa algo, y te lo advierto, si llegan a descubrirme por tu culpa te _juro_ que te arrastraré conmigo a la esclusa y moriremos juntos-

Dicho eso el supuesto jefe de seguridad siseo una ultima vez antes de dejarlo caer, dejándolo solo en Cafetería para que se recupere o se muera si quiere. La mente de Negro estaba corriendo desesperada, tratando de encontrar una manera de matar a Verde Claro o impedir su experimento, pero el no podría hacer mucho ya que su puesto usual eran las cámaras, y aun si no se hubiera ofrecido sabia que Rojo vería extraño si no estuviera ahí como el jefe de seguridad que era. Además, el sistema de ventilación a su alcance solo le conectaría con el Ala Medica y Electricidad, y mientras menos tuviera que usarlos mejor. Su compañero ya le quemo la carta de los "fallos del sistema" haciendo toda una exhibición de sus habilidades de hackeo, no quería darles el dato de que podían comprimirse para pasar por lugares pequeños también.

Se paso una mano por el rostro, gesto que no era realmente útil para calmarse, pero era una de las pocas cosas que había aprendido de su tiempo aquí además de una caterva de insultos de Azul. Nunca era mal momento para practicar, tampoco para dar un recorrido y, si le era posible, acercarse al laboratorio para hacer reconocimiento del territorio enemigo antes de que fuera custodiado.

Su tablet vibro, Negro sacó el dispositivo del bolsillo de su traje, y resopló al ver el mensaje.

_______________________________

________________________________________________________________________________

[ **White** : _Cian ha despertado e insiste en que quiere hablar contigo_ ]

[ **Black** : _¿Qué es lo que necesita?_ ]

[ **White** : _No lo se, dice que quiere ponerte sobre aviso de algo importante, y debe serlo porque hasta se quiere levantar para ir a buscarte_ ]

[ **Black** : _¿No puedes decirle que espere un momento y se deje de hacer tonterías estando herido? Verde Oscuro y yo estamos comiendo, ya sabes que no paramos un minuto ni para almorzar hoy_ ]

[ **White** : _Lo se, se que odias que te molesten en tus ratos libres y lo siento ¿Pero podrías hacerme el favor? Solo será para que no se mueva mas y descanse_ ]

[ **Black** : _Bien, ya, voy a decirle a verde que se apure_ ]

[ **White** : _En serio te lo agradezco_ ]

________________________________________________________________________________

_______________________________

Negro suspiró y guardó el aparato en su lugar. Ahí se iba su oportunidad de explorar, solo esperaba que lo que sea que quisiera decirle Cian fuera irrelevante y de ser posible muy corto, porque odiaría tener un problema mas que agregar al que ya tenia y era mas que suficiente para que no pudiera dormir hoy.

Dándole a su rostro un momento para regresar a su apariencia humana, se volvió sobre sus pasos para ir a buscar a Verde Oscuro, solo esperaba que al menos se hubiera quedado donde lo dejó.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los impostores comparten una naturaleza violenta y el ansia de carne, son criaturas predominantemente carnívoras, sin embargo estas cosas dependen mucho de las circunstancias de su nacimiento, o la sociedad en la que se hayan adaptado a funcionar. Debido a esto pueden llegar a tener tantas distintas subespecies como especies haya en el universo... siempre que sean compatibles, dato importante.
> 
> Los Gyllaneos son una de las pocas especies con las que son compatibles y en la que nació Negro impostor, el mismo caso con los Arguenos, en la que nació este Verde Oscuro. Cada especie tiene una naturaleza distinta, algunas son mas civilizadas y cuya naturaleza logra mitigar los peores lados de los impostores hasta cierto punto, pero también hay otras razas que son mas salvajes y pueden llegar a acentuarlas mas o menos. 
> 
> Sin embargo, independientemente de donde nazcan, los agirtyx son una especie que imita a otras para sobrevivir, esta en su adn, incluso desde el vientre de sus madres ya son un impostor y un depredador silencioso que se alimenta de la misma sociedad en que nació. Debido a esto son considerados una plaga, y casi la absoluta mayoría de los casos en que son descubiertos son asesinados, o exiliados, que es casi lo mismo en algunos casos. 
> 
> Pero... existen lugares donde esta especie se ha asentado y prosperado, aunque de este tema hablare mas adelante también :3


	8. Ilegalidades y planificaciones

-Y... ¡Tiempo!-

Sonó la alarma y las lapiceras se soltaron, las hojas se intercambiaron, y ambas leyeron en silencio las respuestas. La calma que reinaba en la nave era total, siendo apenas perturbada por el zumbido de las luces artificiales, un gran contraste con lo que era hace unas horas. Rosa cayó rendida en su cama ni bien pego la cabeza a la almohada, aliviada de que ese día estresante llego finalmente a su fin, porque entre recibir recibir ordenes, hacer labores para las que no tenia ninguna preparación y de las que apenas tenia idea, y ayudar a Verde Claro a poner orden en el laboratorio después del impacto de la roca espacial contra la nave, no tuvieron ni un respiro hasta bien entrado el horario de sueño. Asistir a la cena fue algo mas opcional que nada, ya que algunos como Naranja y Azul ni se molestaron con ello y fueron a dormir directo, mientras no podían decidirse si ir a dormir a la habitación o sobre la mesa de la cafetería.

Lamentablemente para Morado el agotamiento no fue suficiente para que pudiera dormir una noche de corrido, ya que apenas consiguió dormir una hora o dos antes de que Rosa se despertara por sus sollozos. Trató de ahogarlos como pudo, tenia demasiado orgullo para dejarse ver débil, pero no tuvo éxito en ocultarse y finalmente tuvo que aceptar que no estaba bien, y Rosa hizo todo lo posible por consolarla y tratar de aunque sea de devolver un poco de la seguridad y apoyo que ella le dio cuando mas lo necesitó.

-Rosalie Morellan, treinta y siete años, documento...- murmura el numero y Morado asiente -¿El mío te parece correcto?-

Rosa levanta el pulgar y mira la puerta de reojo, como esperando que estuviera entreabierta y alguien estuviera escuchándolas. Sabia que esto estaba mal, iba contra las normas que tan duramente les repitieron durante la capacitación intensiva que habían hecho para este viaje, pero cuando Morado le pidió realizar este pequeño examen, en voz baja como si temiera ofenderla o hacerle sentir que desconfiaba de ella, no hubo nada mas que decir. Era hasta esperable que pidiera algo como esto después de que el alienígena casi la matara a ella y Cian. Estaba segura de que no debía temer por ninguna de las dos, pero esto era sobre dar tranquilidad a Morado ¿No?

Además, pensándolo mas fríamente, había una posibilidad pequeña de que alguna fuera reemplazada ya que no estuvieron juntas todo el tiempo ni hoy ni los otros días, y realizando esta prueba se la eliminaba por completo. Siempre era mejor un 0% que un 15%.

-Todo esta en orden- juguetea con la lapicera nerviosamente -Pero si Rojo nos ve haciendo esto...-

-Será un puto acosador que no tendría ni porque estar acá a estas horas, y capitán o no lo echaré a patadas-

-Si... pero aun así no me gusta- Rosa suspiró -Ya sabes que a mi romper reglas...-

-Lo se, lo se ¡Pero eres tan correcta que llega a ser ridículo! Además ya te dije que una vez que terminemos quemaremos estas hojas y aquí no pasó nada-

Asintió, secretamente aliviada de ver que un poco de su amiga de siempre estaba saliendo de nuevo. Verla temblar, sobresaltarse ante cada mínimo ruido, y aferrarse a su costado tan fuerte que dolía era una visión tan triste y antinatural que le generaba angustia y pánico a partes iguales.

-¿Como que el helado de mascarpone?- Rosa alza una ceja -¿Tu helado favorito no era el de menta granizada?-

-Si, pero cuando probé el de mascarpone pasó a segundo lugar, pero hablando de cosas raras ¿A ti desde cuando te gusta el licor? ¿No era que en tu casa todos eran analcohólicos?-

-Em... sobre eso- se ríe nerviosamente -Me dieron a probar unos chocolates que tenían licor en el centro y me gustaron demasiado, y cuando vi que vendían chocolate y licor en botellas... bueno...-

-¿Tu rompiendo una regla por ti sola? ¿No será que al final si eres el impostor?-

Rosa resopla. Seguramente le sorprendería saber que, al igual que Naranja, ella también había traído de contrabando un par de botellas con alcohol entre su equipaje, pero solo unas pocas, las suficientes para que tomándolo de a probaditas le fuera a durar todo el viaje. Si bien ella no era de tomar se conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuando parar antes de que le afecte, y dado que era otra cosa prohibida aun no se había animado a sacarlas de su escondite, seguían ahí donde las dejó.

-Me gustó demasiado para dejarlo, pero ahora que lo sabes ni se te ocurra decírselo a mi madre-

-¡Ahí esta! Ahora si suenas como la niña que conozco, con casi cuarenta años y aun preocupada de lo que le diga su familia-

Por toda respuesta le saca la lengua y Morado ríe. Continúan intercambiando resultados, y cuando terminan el nivel de conocimiento que tenían la una de la otra era un respetable 83% (descontando las respuestas que fueran por cambio de gustos o falta de memoria), y estaban segurísimas de que un resultado así no era nada que un imitador pudiera conseguir ni siquiera conviviendo con ellas por un año entero en la Tierra, donde no tenían que restringirse. Después de todo aquello pasaron el siguiente rato buscando entre todas las cosas ordenadas y que falta ordenar el encendedor, solo para que al final Morado suelte una maldición cuando recuerda que es una de esas cosas que se había olvidado. 

Rosa supuso que era algo bueno, el oxigeno aquí no era ni de cerca tan abundante como en casa y no era prudente iniciar algo que pudiera consumirlo aceleradamente, pero esto les dejaba con un par de hojas de las que deshacerse, y como ninguna de las dos vio prudente ocultarlas cuando existía el riesgo de que un día pudieran inspeccionar la habitación, quisieron tirar a la ultima opción y la mas segura.

-¿Crees que alguien nos verá?-

Morado mira para ambos lados del pasillo antes de salir.

-Lo dudo, todos estarán durmiendo como muertos, además es algo rápido, solo ir al comedor, tirar esta cosa y volver-

-¿Y Blanco? Seguro que el si estará despierto-

-No creo que vaya a dejar a Cian solo ni un momento, no pasemos por ahí y estará bien-

Con el necesario rodeo a Ala Medica y la desorientación les tardó un poco mas de lo preferible ubicarse, pero consiguieron llegar a Cafetería con relativa facilidad. El par de amigas podrían haber cantado victoria, pero...

-Ustedes dos-

" _Mierda..._ "

Ahí venia Negro desde el pasillo contrario al suyo, y casi pudo escuchar que la maldición de una hacia eco en la mente de la otra.

-¡Ay dios! ¿Y tu que estas haciendo aquí?-

El jefe de seguridad ladea la cabeza.

-Creo que eso es algo que me corresponde preguntarles a ustedes ¿No? Yo estoy trabajando-

-¿Y a ti no te relevan o algo? ¡¿Cuándo duermes, hermano?!- exclama Morado exasperada.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta... hermana- responde de regreso, sonando mas dudoso que molesto -Tengo ordenes del Capitán de que debo reportar cualquier actividad sospechosa, y normalmente en este momento no debe salir nadie así que, a menos que quieran que vaya a despertarlo para que traten este asunto con el, necesito una respuesta-

-¿Y tu compañero? Se supone que tampoco debemos andar solos ¿Eso no es sospechoso tampoco?-

-No cuando mi compañero esta mirando por cámaras y sabe que voy a buscarlas- se cruza de brazos -¿Ahora van a responder? ¿O en serio debo ir a despertar a Rojo?-

Rosa suspira y contesta.

-Nada, solo vamos a tirar basura-

-Yo no veo que tengan basura-

Aun sin poder verse las caras saben que la mirada de reojo es compartida.

-Vamos... ¿A comprar algo de comer?-

Por su silencio sabían que Negro seguía sin estar convencido, Rosa buscaba desesperadamente una excusa cuando Morado finalmente se harta y dice.

-¡Oh vamos! Nos estamos comportando como si estuviéramos cargando drogas, solo vamos a tirar un estúpido papel- lo sacude frente a el.

-¿Y se puede saber que tiene?-

-Es privado, ahora con tu permiso...-

Su amiga trata de rodear groseramente al jefe de seguridad, pero tan rápido que fue impresionante, la hoja cambia de manos bruscamente y Morado chilla. Trata de alcanzar la hoja, pero aprovechando su buena estatura Negro la mantiene fuera de su alcance, esquivando la patada que intentó darle para que la soltara.

-Violeta Henwood, treinta y seis años, documento sesenta y seis millones quinientos... ¿Qué es esto?-

-¡Lo siento!- exclama Rosa, al borde del pánico -¡Se que no teníamos que escribir nuestros datos pero...! No-nosotras nos conocemos de antes y... y... con el impostor...-

-Así que... algo malo, me lo imaginaba-

-Si, bueno, no se supone que nadie los viera y por eso íbamos a tirarlos ¿Algún problema con eso? No hay daño si se van-

El jefe de seguridad se lo piensa, y por un horrible momento Rosa teme que vaya a acusarlas. No sabe cual seria un castigo a esto, que clase de castigos se suelen impartir en estas situaciones, pero no tenia ninguna gana de averiguarlo. Rojo podía ser intimidante, y con lo justificadamente nerviosos que están todos por el tema del impostor no quiere hacerlo girarse ni un poquito en su dirección, había oído de lejos como regañaba a Naranja y ese tono no era uno que quería que usaran con ella.

-Correcto...- baja la mano y Morado le arrebata su hoja -Hagan lo que tienen que hacer, francamente tengo cosas mas importantes en las que pensar que enseñarles las reglas a los nuevos-

Dicho eso se da la vuelta para marcharse.

-¡Espera! ¿No... no vas a decirle al Capitán, cierto?-

Rosa no obtiene respuesta, el solo se va haciendo como si no la hubiera escuchado y Morado hace un gesto obsceno en su dirección.

-Cada vez odio mas a ese imbécil-

-Estamos muertas- se lamenta.

-No exageres Rosa, no es como si hubiéramos matado a alguien- Violeta va hacia el tacho de basura -Ahora deshagámonos de esto antes de que nos metamos en mas problemas, sea un regaño o un castigo dudo vaya a ser tan malo-

Insegura hace lo que le dice, y una vez que ambas hojas están en el deposito de basura bajan la palanca y ven como papeles, paquetes de barras, botellas y demás cosas se van flotando a la nada.

-Espera... ¿Eso es una gema?-

-¿Eh?-

-¡Mira! Ahí va un diamante-

El par de chicas observan como en medio de toda la porquería un cristal enorme se aleja, preguntándose como es que algo así había llegado a la basura.  
  
  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

___________________________________☆☆☆☆☆☆___________________________________

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  


[ **Misteriosa desaparición de dos naves** ]

_Ayer se ha reportado la perdida de las comunicaciones con la nave de carga "Terran Wanderer" y la nave de investigación "RV Stellan". Familiares de los tripulantes exigen a las autoridades una investigación._

[ **Desapariciones en el espacio preocupan al turismo** ]

_Se han reportado tres nuevas desapariciones en espacio abierto y se prevé que la falta de respuestas del gobierno mundial genere una depresión en la pujante industria del turismo intercolonial._

[ **Se ha descubierto una extraña** **anomalía espacial** ]

_En los Cuarteles Generales de MIRA científicos han reportado la existencia de una extraña anomalía en el sistema planetario RT-568 que, se presume, puede ser la responsable de las desapariciones que se han reportado en los últimos meses._

[ **Se anunciaran nuevos protocolos de seguridad aeroespacial** ]

_Autoridades del Gobierno Mundial y representantes de MIRA HQ se reúnen en la casa de gobierno para elaborar un conjunto de nuevas normas que se sabe serán de aplicación obligatoria en naves de carga, científicas y militares. Aun no se conoce si estas nuevas imposiciones se aplicaran en naves de uso privado, transporte de pasajeros o recreativas._

________________________________________________________________________________

El impostor lee por encima los recortes que encontró pegados en uno de los cientos de cuadernos que tenia el dueño de su identidad robada acumulados en la habitación. Por lo general poco o nada de tiempo tenia para abocarse a lo que se supone que debería, ya que entre su lamentable compañero impostor y los dos humanos que le rondaban todos los días se había visto obligado a permanecer entre esas cuatro paredes fingiendo que le interesaba lo que veía en las pantallas, presa de las apariencias. Entre horas había logrado salir una que otra vez, pero eran pocas las ocasiones en que lograra aprender algo valioso de la cultura que había venido a estudiar.

Pero ahora que ya no tenia que preocuparse por el verdadero Verde Oscuro, y con un Azul demasiado agotado de lidiar con Naranja y que ahora estaba durmiendo en su habitación, finalmente tenia un momento libre. Lamentablemente, salvo por una poca información sobre su inusual método de gobierno mundial y un vislumbre de la estrecha relación que tiene dicho gobierno con una organización llamada MIRA, no ha obtenido mucho. El impostor había empezado con su lectura buscando información personal sobre Negro en sus diarios, cualquier dato que sea útil para interpretar mejor y con mas libertad el rol que ocupaba aquí, pero después del inesperado encuentro que tuvo con Rosa y Morado supuso que ya tenia algo a lo que culpar. Bueno, no es que esperara que los humanos se los fueran a poner fácil, pero esto seria una gran complicación a futuro para futuras infiltraciones y, por lo tanto, un dato importante que colocar en su primer informe.

Pero esto no era suficiente, estaba lejos de ser suficiente, y estaba casi seguro que aun si se pusiera a revisar las cosas de sus compañeros de habitación, Blanco y Cian, tendría tanto éxito como aquí. Lo único salvable es que conocía un poco mas sobre los patrones de comportamiento de los otros tripulantes, eran cosas que se guardaba por las dudas, pero no representaban nada significativo.

Un golpeteo en la ventilación le hizo desviar la atención de la escritura humana, a tiempo para ver a Verde Oscuro emerger de allí de un salto. Sin moverse de su posición relajada en la silla de Cámaras preguntó:

-¿Encontraste algo útil?-

El otro impostor se estiró, hizo crujir sus hombros y respondió.

-La ventilación de Administración conecta con Laboratorio, el pasaje es un poco mas estrecho que los otros y tenia un montón de filtros de gas que tuve que romper, pero ya tenemos una entrada-

Por fin, algo valioso.

-¿Encontraste algo mas?-

-No mucho, trate de ver si existía algún acceso directo a la habitación de Verde Claro, pero por desgracia no hay ninguna ventilación que nos lleve a esa ni ninguna otra habitación-

Lamentable, pero el que pudieran acceder a todas las habitaciones libremente, sin peligro de que la cámara los captara, seria demasiado bueno para ser cierto y rara vez la suerte es así de generosa. No, les tocaba idear un plan.

-Por cierto ¿Qué es lo que tanto quería decirte Cian?-

Negro resopló, nada sorprendido de su ignorancia, aunque la verdad no se había perdido de nada que mereciera la pena escuchar. La cosa había sido por fortuna irrelevante, ya que de alguna manera al humano se le había metido la idea de que su misión era matarlos a todos (y suicidarse estúpidamente) haciendo reventar el Reactor y había insistido enérgicamente en que pusiera mas seguridad allí. Era muy tonto si creía que el se mataría a si mismo por cualquier cosa o causa, su vida estaba primero, por lo tanto si ahora mismo quisiera vaciar la nave de cualquier vida humana el iría a por el soporte vital, después de todo no es como si necesitasen oxigeno. 

Pero no iba a hacerlo, no a menos que fuera la ultima opción, pero no podía explicarle todas estas cosas a Cian así que todo fue mas una discusión infructuosa sobre la nula posibilidad de colocar mas cámaras o asignar a alguno de los dos guardias de seguridad a su cargo que los vigilaran, dando vueltas sobre el mismo punto como idiotas hasta que se cansó.

Como ya se dijo, nada relevante, al menos fuera de su papel como jefe de seguridad.

-¿No oíste? Bueno, supongo que no, porque si hubieras estado prestando atención a la conversación y no mirando a las hembras podrías haber escuchado algo-

Verde Oscuro gruñe.

-Dudo que a ti no te haya llamado la atención lo expuestas que están cuando la mayoría de las veces las resguardan o tratan de mantenerlas alejadas de nosotros ¿No te pareció ni un poco raro?-

Ciertamente, de hecho era una de las primeras especies que había visto que mostrara tal comportamiento. Seguramente no era la única, con lo longevos que son los de su tipo era altamente probable que los impostores mas veteranos entre los veteranos se hubieran encontrado con otras así, pero casi todas las que había visto desde que abandono el servicio a la corona gyllanea fueron o predominantemente patriarcales o matriarcales. Si no era sobre uno de los dos sexos predominando sobre el otro, su sociedad tenia una jerarquía social basada en algo completamente distinto, ya sea por ser asexuales o porque los individuos que la componen poseen ambos sexos y no es algo tan importante, como la de los impostores de hecho.

**_"-Es lo que elegí hacer con mi vida...-"_ **

**_"-... ahora me toca bancarme lo que elijo como cualquier otro en esta nave...-"_ **

Esta especie, sin embargo, parecía haber alcanzado alguna clase de equilibrio entre ambos, lo cual, a futuro, podría ser algo que trabaje a favor de ellos.

-Sabia que no podía ser el único ¿No te preguntaste si son compatibles con nosotros?-

-No y no me importa-

-Esta una misión de investigación ¿O no? A mi eso me parece algo mucho mas interesante que investigar, y si a ti no te importa a mi si me gustaría probar-

-Es una pésima idea, hay demasiado que desconocemos de los humanos como para que sea viable un cortejo, además- se pone de pie y lo enfrenta -No te olvides que tenemos problemas mas importantes como no morir, estamos a nada de ser echados por tu culpa ¿Recuerdas?-

Verde Oscuro le sisea furioso, se escucha una leve distorsión en su voz cuando vuelve a hablar.

-Me esta hartando que estés recordándome a cada rato todo lo que hago mal-

-Entonces haz bien las cosas por una vez y consideraré parar, hasta entonces te la tendrás que aguantar-

El otro impostor tiembla unos breves momentos por la ira, pero deja de hacerlo poco a poco. Pronto fue imposible determinar su emoción con el casco puesto, pero al hablar pudo oír el desafío impregnando su voz.

-Que tu seas mas experimentado no te hace ser mejor que yo, te aseguro que resolveré esto aunque tenga que hacerlo sin tu ayuda-

-No seas estúpido, nos guste o no si no queremos morir tenemos que ser lo mas parecido a un equipo que podamos, y como yo no puedo moverme muy lejos de mi puesto sin llamar la atención lo único que queda es que nos dividamos las tareas-

Verde Oscuro desvía la vista mosqueado.

-Vamos, tu sabes que es lo mejor y no tienes nada de que quejarte ya que ti te tocara la parte divertida ¿O es que después de tu ultima comida no tienes ganas de mas?-

Se pone rígido en su lugar, y aun cuando parecía querer ocultarlo por orgullo, se dio cuenta por el movimiento bajo el traje robado que sus fauces debían estar abriéndose en respuesta al mero pensamiento. " _Estas especies salvajes..._ "

-Te lo dejare todo para ti, lo único que tienes que hacer es asesinar al científico y destruir toda la evidencia-

-¿Y que pasa con Azul y las hembras que estarán ahí también?-

-Ya encontrare la forma de sacarlos de ahí-

-¿Seguro?-

No, pero ahora mismo todo era cuestión de actuar o perecer así que no podía dejarse llevar por eso. Estando bajo presión tenia la esperanza de que al menos una buena idea se le iba a venir a la mente pronto, pero...

-Si algo llega a salir mal no dudes en matar a todos en la habitación-

-Sera una lastima, pero entendido-

Solo esperaba que el elemento que falle mañana no sea el.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Los impostores no poseen una forma que sea igual en todos, comparten instintos y algunas características, pero como especie cambiaformas los Agirtyx pueden llegan a ser muy distintos entre ellos. Nacen con una forma default que será en su mayor parte a semejanza de la madre, forma que suele dejarse ver mientras mas se relajan en un ambiente, y aunque esta destinada a ser siempre eso, solo una mascara creada por la necesidad de adaptación, pueden llegar a desarrollar necesidades psicológicas o físicas ligadas a la especie en cuyo seno hayan nacido, pero todo eso depende de la generación en que hayan nacido (el tema de la generación lo explicare mas adelante).
> 
> * Los Gyllaneos son una especie inteligente con un gobierno monárquico que habita preferentemente climas cálidos y áridos. Son una raza civilizada pero todo lo opuesto a lo pacifico, son conquistadores fanáticos que siempre buscan la manera de extender mas y mas sus fronteras, y su método preferido es la guerra. Fue en medio de sus campañas genocidas que se toparon con los Agirtyx y se convirtieron rápidamente en uno de sus mayores dolores de cabeza. No se trata de que ellos estén intentando destruirlos, sino porque cada vez es mas común que al menos un impostor o dos nazcan por cada cinco camadas, y el problema va a peor y se están tomando medidas cada vez mas extremas para combatir la situación. Dejo a su imaginación lo que eso significa.
> 
> * Si, en efecto, los impostores no poseen un sexo sino ambos, rarísimos son los casos en que nacen con solo uno y esto es visto como un defecto entre ellos. Sin embargo no son ajenos al tema del genero ya que algunos llegan a identificarse mas con algunos rasgos culturales que con otros, y aunque no es lo normal que se paren a pensar en ello, todo depende de que tipo de crianza tengan.


	9. La mañana

  
La mañana empezó a las 0800 horas como es lo habitual, pero para los pobres tripulantes a bordo del Skeld se sintió como si tan solo fueran las 0500. Morado sentía como si varias capas de plomo estuvieran en su trajes y sus ojos estaban con bolsas, pero después de todo lo sucedido ayer sus padecimientos no eran nada único ni especial, solo tenia unas heridas, pero eso no era capaz de frenarla.

Había logrado dormir al menos cuatro horas seguidas gracias a Rosa, que le permitió pasar la noche con ella en su cama para así minimizar el riesgo de que volvieran las pesadillas. Aun si lo de ayer les llegaba a meter en problemas lo valía, era un alivio tener pruebas claras y contundentes de que ella no fuera la impostora, de que había una persona en esa nave en la que realmente pudiera confiar... además de Cian, que no podría haberse hecho semejante daño a si mismo. Había sido terrible, todo el asunto se desarrollo como en una película de horror, no sabia en que maldito momento se había ido en dirección opuesta a la que se suponía pero entre pasillo y pasillo acabo en los Motores. Violeta había estado pensando en volverse por donde vino cuando escucho ruidos que, aun sin ser experta en motores, sabia que no debían ser buenos.

Escucho un grito, y siguiendo el sonido se encontró a Cian sangrando y aprisionado contra la pared, luchando por quitarse de encima una cosa enorme e indefinida que lo rodeaba como una jaula de metal. Morado solo actuó por puro instinto, ni siquiera lo pensó cuando tomo la primera cosa que vio, un tubo de metal, y se lanzo en su ayuda. Si la cosa le había oído llegar o estaba muy distraída con Cian para notarla nunca lo supo, pero el golpe que le dio con el caño fue suficiente para romperlo y darle, de paso, un extremo roto pero agudo y afilado de metal que usar de lanza. Lo apuñalo una, dos, mas veces hasta que consiguió que lo soltara y que pudieran correr juntos hacia el pasillo, pero no importa que tan rápido fueran, la cosa les bloqueo la salida lo fue mas y los acorralo en Reactor. 

Y de allí la cosa quedo en luchar o morir.

Apenas pudo ver algo durante el enfrentamiento, su tablet se había caído de su bolsillo con la linterna encendida y ella solo apuñalaba a cualquier cosa que se moviera cerca, pero llego a distinguir muy apenas por la luminosidad la sombra de tentáculos y dientes muy afilados con los que tuvo y probablemente tendría muchas pesadillas a futuro. Cuando Cian fue azotado contra el reactor y quedo fuera de combate Morado creyó que iba a ser la siguiente. Estaban servidos, ahora era ella sola contra ese monstruo, pero gracias a dios a la cosa tampoco le había salido gratis ese enfrentamiento. Estaba debilitado, sangrando, retrocedió y entonces se desvaneció en la oscuridad como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. De resto los demás recuerdos son confusos, ella solo sentía cualquier toque o sonido como una amenaza, y para cuando su cerebro volvió a funcionar estaba en Ala Medica aferrada a Rosa como si fuera su balsa salvavidas.

Estaba tan preocupada y angustiada, pero todo ese calvario había valido la pena al final porque al menos Cian vivía, y hubiera valido aun mas la pena si durante la Reunión de emergencia que hubo después alguno de los tripulantes hubiera llegado lastimado sin razón aparente. Pero no, no importo que tan minuciosamente los observara, todos los tripulantes parecían en perfecto estado salvo por ella y Cian. Lamentablemente si aquella cosa, el agirtyx, tenía alguna clase de capacidad regeneradora superior a la humana, estaba jodida si esperaba poder reconocer a su atacante usando lesiones. Bueno, un tip mas que agregar a la lista de razones por las que estaban en graves problemas con ese bicho cambiaformas en la nave.

-Y... listo, ya esta-

Negro presiono el algodón que Blanco dejo en su brazo e hizo un gesto a su compañero para retirarse, no sin antes volver a colocarse su guante derecho y ponerse su casco. No tenia una buena cara, aunque por lo que le habían dicho de el, esas ojeras que tenia en su pálido rostro eran como parte de el.

-Ten-

El jefe de seguridad observo la caja de jugo y la barra vitamínica que le estaba entregando e hizo una expresión de disgusto. Parecía que iba a pasar de ellas y a Morado le daba completamente igual, pero Blanco le llamo la atención.

-Todos sabemos que no te gustan Negro, pero como nunca te han sacado sangre hazle caso a tu medico por una vez, las necesitaras para no descomponerte después, mas si apenas duermes-

A regañadientes tomo los alimentos y se retiro sin decir palabra, Rosa y Verde claro apenas desviaron la vista un segundo de las muestras que estaban etiquetando para verlo irse antes de volver a su conversación. Violeta chasqueo la lengua y saco una nueva mini-vianda para Verde Oscuro, que a diferencia del otro, las tomo sin discusión. De hecho parecía bastante contento el día de hoy y hasta le sonrió.

-Muchas gracias- mira hacia donde se fue Negro -Y discúlpalo, casi ni dormimos nada, es por eso que tiene esa cara-

-Habría que preguntarse cuando no la tiene-

El hombre se ríe y ella se lo queda mirando. Tal vez esta era la primera risa que le había oído hacer y fue extraño.

-Es verdad...- se lleva la mano al pecho para calmarse y dice -Puede ser un insufrible cuando quiere, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, si tienes algún problema con el avísame y lo pondré en su lugar-

Eso sonó como un ofrecimiento amigable en primer momento, pero había algo mas en entre líneas y lo noto de inmediato en su actitud. Ahora Morado se lo quedo mirando por una razón muy diferente, ya no con extrañeza, sino sospecha. Desde que abordo esta nave no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Verde Oscuro, estuvo cerca de ellas en la fiesta y fue cordial al darles la bienvenida, pero con la presencia de Marrón, Amarillo, y especialmente con Cian, su presencia fue relegada a ser solo uno mas en la mesa. Entonces no tenia una opinión formada de el salvo que era tranquilo y amistoso, pero parecía ser que tenia mas habilidad social de lo que aparentaba.

Pero si dejara de mirarla como si quisiera devorarla su compañía seria mucho mas agradable. Mínimo que se ponga el casco si iba a ser así de descarado.

-Lo pensare- respondió con una mueca que esperaba no hubiera sido muy obvia bajo su propio casco.

-¡Verde!- llamo Negro desde afuera.

-¡Ya voy!-

Verde Oscuro hizo un gesto de burla hacia la puerta y se coloco su casco antes de irse, despidiéndola con la mano y, apostaría todo su dinero a ello, con una de esas sonrisas estúpidas de hombre que se creía irresistible. Morado rodo los ojos y trato de no sacar conclusiones tan pronto, era una de sus malas costumbres el encasillar rápidamente a la gente y, aunque suele acertar, en su día había pensado que se llevaría mal con Rosa por su falta de convicción y resulto ser una equivocación total. Le faltaba un poco de independencia, es cierto, pero se termino convirtiendo en su mejor amiga y quizás Verde Oscuro podría ser agradable también.

Claro, solo si la próxima vez que hablaban no se ponía de nuevo en ese plan, de lo contrario evitaría su presencia.

-¡El que sigue!-

Azul, que fiel a su amenaza anterior se encontraba sentado en el pasillo y tomando lista, anotó tanto a Negro como al otro e indicó a Amarillo que pasara. Así fue durante las primeras horas de la mañana, Blanco sacando sangre, Rosa y Verde claro clasificando las muestras y ella entregando mini-viandas. No se iba a quejar, había aprovechado para comerse una que otra barrita de las que saben a frutilla, pero fue un alivio cuando finalmente se acabo lo de entregar comida y se llevaron las muestras hacia el Laboratorio para ponerse manos a la obra en lo que tenían que hacer.

¡Trabajar! Eso era algo que no había hecho realmente desde que llego aquí y Morado mentiría si dijera que no estaba en lo absoluto emocionada. Y por si tener algo que hacer después de días leyendo textos no fuese ya de por si maravilloso, tras la reunión de emergencia en la que prácticamente le dijeron que estaban por estudiar una muestra de la primera especie alienígena inteligente con la que ha hecho contacto la humanidad, Violeta sentía que podía explotar. Casi podía sentirse parte de la historia, casi ¡Esto podria ser un paso mas cerca de su tan soñado puesto en MIRA HQ!

Mientras mas pensaba en ello mas era como si el cansancio o la falta de sueño no existieran, Violeta solo moría por poner las manos en las notas de Verde Claro, también por tener a alguien con quien pudiese compartir su emoción, pero entendía que estaban en una situación limite y que esto era por la seguridad de la nave. Su jefe estaba tenso, Azul también mientras miraba atentamente el pasillo y Rosa estaba nerviosa, por lo que su entusiasmo no seria bienvenido y Morado decidió guardárselo para si misma. Por ahora al menos.

" _Después_ " se decía " _Solo haz tu trabajo y ya saciaras tu curiosidad en otro momento_ "

-Muy bien, esto es lo que haremos-

Verde Claro estaba completamente en su papel de Jefe de Investigación y cualquier rastro del hombre amable había menguado ante el profesionalismo.

-Por el bien de las siguientes pruebas empezaremos por eliminarnos como posibles sospechosos analizando primero nuestras muestras, para eso será necesario que pase por varios procedimientos y se pruebe la reacción ante los diversos elementos que fueron encontrados en el polvo y el aire de Electricidad, los cuales Blanco y yo previsoramente ya habíamos aislado en varios frascos-

El toma uno de los tubos de ensayo, el de las siglas "V.C", y se lo entrega a Morado.

-Para que todos estemos seguros de que no hubieron alteraciones deliberadas de los resultados ninguno hará pruebas en sus propias muestras- entonces agrega con un dejo del Verde Claro que conocieron el primer día -No es como que desconfié de ustedes chicas, esto es solo por precaución, no por nada mas-

-No se preocupe, lo entendemos-

Rosa sonríe y toma el frasco que tiene una "M" sola, entonces Morado procede a agarrar el que tiene escrito "R.S".

-Salvo por la mezcladora donde hay espacio solo para dos muestras no tendremos que turnarnos para nada, la maquina de los reactivos tiene lugar para hasta cinco tubos, lo que es mas que suficiente para acelerar el proceso-

-Ey, Verde-

Tres cabezas se giraron para ver a Azul entrar con un arma en sus manos.

-¿Si?-

-Estaré ahí afuera atento a quien sea que pase, y aunque nadie podrá pasar por esa puerta sin que yo lo vea, me sentiría mas tranquilo si tuvieras esto contigo- deposita la pistola en una de las mesas -El cartucho venia con ocho balas, ahora solo tiene cinco, pero eso es mas que suficiente para que si algo pasa te puedas defender-

-Nunca he usado un arma-

-Solo apunta bien y trata de que al disparar no se te venga a la cara con el impacto-

-Lo tendré en cuenta- Verde Claro toma su ofrecimiento, asiente a Azul y sonríe -Muchas gracias-

-No hay de que- sonríe de vuelta -Solo revela quien es el hijo de puta que mato a mi hermano-

-Eso haré-

Dicho eso Azul se fue a resguardar la puerta y los tres en el Laboratorio fueron a lavarse las manos meticulosamente y preparar todo. Podía ver que Verde Claro y Rosa estaban mas tranquilos con la presencia del arma en el laboratorio, aunque ninguno de los tres supiera muy bien como usarla, pero eso era suficiente para que Morado pudiera dejar de preocuparse por sus compañeros y se pusiera a trabajar.

La científica mira atentamente los frascos de reactivos y demás elementos aislados, y por lo que tienen escrito la mayoría son metales. Morado recuerda el color celeste fluorescente que adquirieron las manchas de sangre alienígena en las fotos y se pregunta, curiosa, cual de todos fue el que lo hizo reaccionar.

¿Por cual de todos debería empezar?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

___________________________________☆☆☆☆☆☆___________________________________

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Aun no esta?-

-Negativo...-

Rosalie mira los tubos con la mezcla y su suspiro se hace eco del de Verde Claro y Morado al ver que a la maquina aun le quedaban treinta minutos para que sacara la muestra. Esta vez le tocaba a "V.O", "R.J" y "A.Z" reaccionar al hierro y al cobre, y dado que según Verde Claro la reacción brillante en la sangre alienígena ocurrió en el transcurso de las siguientes dos horas, esperaban que con la mezcladora se aceleraran el cambio de color. Por desgracia la idea no parecía dar resultados, y los tres estaban cansados después de estar todo el día preparando tandas y tandas de mezclas primero con sus propias muestras y después con este segundo grupo con el que esperaban tener algún resultado.

-Estoy muerta de hambre...- se lamenta Morado.

-Si estuviste comiendo barritas-

-Pero eso fue a la mañana, ahora es pasada la tarde y falta aun para la cena-

Rosa siente que su vientre tiene un hueco donde deberia estar su estomago, y hasta duele del hambre que tiene. Hace un gesto de incomodidad cuando cruje.

-No deberíamos habernos saltado el almuerzo...-

-No, no debimos- concordó Verde Claro -Pero al menos avanzamos bastante con los primeros dos grupos de muestras, con suerte para finales de hoy comenzaremos con el tercero antes de ir a dormir-

Si hubieran estado solas Morado y Rosa habrían emitido un gemido de protesta al unísono. Ninguno ahí estaba particularmente contento por la promesa de mas trabajo, el cansancio les pesaba ya y habían estado todo el día sin parar, pero Verde Claro aun con la mala noche que paso lo llevaba mejor que ellas, mientras que Azul, al menos que hayan oído, no emitió ninguna señal de cansancio. Solo lo habían visto asomarse al sujeto hace un largo rato, y casi podría parecer que no estaba ahí si no fuera por como se ponía a golpetear nerviosamente su pie contra el suelo de vez en cuando.

-Hm... Ya que esta cosa tardara un rato mas, creo que este es el mejor momento para ir a la Cafetería a buscar algo- propone Rosalie.

-Puede ser- acordó Verde Claro mientras se sentaba pesadamente en una silla -Me haría bien un café...-

-¿Hay una maquina de cafés aquí?- Morado parecía sorprendida.

-Hay una en Seguridad- responde mientras masajea sus cansadas piernas- Aparentemente es requisito para todas las naves, o al menos en las que yo he estado, tener una fuente de cafeína para los Vigilantes, con suerte aun quedara algo ¿Podrían fijarse por favor?-

Vio a Violeta hacer una mueca ante la idea de ir donde estaría Negro, pero por otro lado ¿No seria buena idea llevarles algo también? Seguramente con todo esto de las pruebas el pobre hombre estuvo pegado a las pantallas todo el día y le iría bien tener algo que comer. De paso, ya que estaban por el barrio, podrían agradecerle por no haberlas delatado al Capitán ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor este podría ser el comienzo de una relación mejor con el, siempre es buena idea llevarse bien con los hombres que les cuidan las espaldas.

-No hay problema ¿Algo mas que quiera con el café?-

-Hmm... unos caramelos de dulce de leche y chocolate estarían bien-

-Muy bien- Rosa se acerca a la puerta y mira a Morado, que estaba apoyada contra la pared -¿Me acompañas?-

-¿Tengo opción?-

-No, a menos que quieras que vaya sola- medio sonríe.

-Entonces creo que si-

Rosalie se asoma y mira al vigilante junto a la puerta.

-Azul ¿También quieres un café?-

-No, creo que lo ultimo que necesito es un cafeína- dice mientras golpetea sus dedos nerviosamente contra su traje -Pero cualquier cosa que me traigan esta bien-

Dicho eso Rosalie y Violeta se alejan del Laboratorio y van rumbo a la Cafetería. Lo bueno es que es un viaje corto, eligen lo que quieren y regresan sin ningún problema a entregar la primera parte de lo que les pidieron. Revisaron el tiempo de espera en la maquina, pero aun quedaban unos buenos 23 minutos antes de que terminara, tiempo mas que de sobra para ir por el café. Por las dudas, solo para evitar perderse, le pidieron a Azul que les diera indicaciones.

-Supongo que todo esto no es para nosotras-

Su amiga señala la bolsa en su mano y Rosa niega.

-¿En serio vas a sobornarlo?-

-No es un soborno, es... es un agradecimiento-

Morado bufa.

-Por favor, dudo que el sea tan imbécil para creer eso, quizás hasta se olvido de decírselo al Capitán y con esto se lo estarás haciendo recordar-

-No lo se, el no parece del tipo que se olvida de algo así, pero si no sale el tema esta bien, solo le daremos las papitas, le decimos que venimos por café y nos vamos- se alza de hombros -Se de cuenta o no, un gracias discreto esta bien para mi-

-Agh... como digas, solo no perdamos mucho el tiempo con ese tipo, tenemos trabajo por hacer-

-Al menos disimula un poco lo mal que te cae-

-Pero me cae recontra mal ese tipo, Negro es un imbécil y pensé que para ti también-

-Eh... si y no, al menos no tanto como antes- admite.

-¿Como? ¿No viste lo desgraciado que es cada vez que puede?-

Rosa rodo los ojos.

-Creo que exageras un poco, el no es la persona mas amable pero al menos ya no nos esta mirando como si quisiera que desapareciéramos, además ya se disculpo conmigo el otro día y me tuvo paciencia cuando se cortaron las luces-

-Huh, conmigo no se disculpo ni nada, pero mas allá de eso ese tipo me da mala espina-

-¿Por que? ¿Dices que puede ser el impostor?-

-No... bue, no exactamente pero no me sorprendería si lo fuera- baja la voz como si estuviera por compartirle un secreto de estado -Yo lo digo porque es raro, muy callado, asocial y extraño ¿Sabias que dicen que rara vez duerme por estar en las cámaras? ¿Qué no le gusta rotar turnos y solo cuando se esta desmayando es que deja que algún otro ocupe su lugar?-

-¿Y eso que tiene de raro? Podría ser un adicto al trabajo y solo quiere hacer las cosas bien, podría ser igual a vos en eso-

-Si, pero no se le conoce pareja, amigos o familia, solo... el tipo nunca comparte nada de si mismo en absoluto y eso es raro-

-¿En serio?-

Asiente.

-Si, y a mi me da que podría ser un loco, o uno de esos desequilibrados que tienen un secreto gordo entre manos y son como las cebollas, mientras mas las pelas mas huelen-

-¿Y que te parece que podría ser?-

-No lo se ¿Un pervertido? ¿Un coleccionista de ropa interior, dientes o algo en esa onda?- sonríe -¿Te imaginas que tenga cámaras ocultas en las habitaciones y por eso le gusta tanto estar en Seguridad?-

Rosa se ríe de los disparates de su amiga.

-¿No crees que estas exagerándolo demasiado?-

-Ya, ríete ¡Pero es verdad que nadie sabe nada de el! Le pregunte a muchos y ninguno puede decirme una sola cosa de su vida fuera de esta nave, y si el nunca quiere soltar nada por algo debe ser ¿No crees?-

Rosalie lo piensa unos momentos y regresa al día en que habían hablado en Electricidad. Negro había sido muy vago y reservado en sus respuestas, no le compartió ni una afición que tuviera y eso si le pareció muy extraño incluso entonces, dudaba que existiera un ser humano dentro o fuera de la Tierra que no tuviera nada que decir en cuanto a ese tema por lo que las ideas de Morado podían no ser justificables pero tampoco tan disparatadas como parecían.

Sin embargo le había dicho un par de cosas. No tanto como para satisfacer su curiosidad y no tenia garantía de que no le estuviera mintiendo, pero era un dato que podía compartir, Negro en ningún momento le dijo que fuera un secreto.

-Lo único que me conto de su vida cuando hablamos en Electricidad fue que tenia hermanos, pero no se veían desde hace mucho tiempo- hace memoria -Que sabe un poco de electricidad, y que no le gustan mucho las mujeres-

-¿Te lo dijo solo así?- Morado la mira sorprendida -¿Y aun te niegas a darme la razón?-

-No, esa es solo es una impresión que tengo- aclara -Pero no es como si hubiera hablado mucho ese día-

-Hm... raro...-

Entonces llegan al pasillo de Seguridad. A lo lejos se escucha el constante y fuerte rugido de los motores y por lo bajo el zumbido del reactor. Violeta se tensa ante el sonido, mas que seguro reviviendo los eventos de ayer, pero Rosa utiliza la mano que no carga la bolsa de papel para tomar la suya en consuelo. Morado, de forma inconsciente, se acerco un poco mas a ella y apretó sus dedos entre los suyos y respiro hondo, como tratando de recuperar el control de si misma.

A medida que se iban acercando a la sala de las cámaras las voces de los dos ocupantes se iban haciendo mas claras.

-...ya me estoy impacientando-

-No seas bestia, espera un poco mas-

La ultima voz la reconoce como la de Negro, y sonaba molesto.

-En serio, hemos estado atrapados aquí todo el día y empiezo a sentir hambre-

-Tu siempre tienes hambre-

-Creo que llego en buen momento entonces-

Negro y Verde Oscuro se giran al unísono hacia la puerta, donde ella esta ahora parada. Rosa les sonríe y sacude la bolsa en su mano.

-Ya a esta hora todos quieren comer algo, así que pensé que les gustaría algo para picar antes de la cena-

Se acerca, coloca la bolsa en un área vacía del escritorio, y se pone a rebuscar entre las golosinas y frituras que había traído.

-¿Tienen antojo de algo?-

-¿Tu cuentas?- pregunta Verde.

Rosa se ríe, y el resoplido de Morado a su espalda se hace eco del de Negro.

-No, pero traje algo casi tan bueno- saca una bolsa plateada y se la entrega.

-Papas... fritas- lee Verde.

-Sip, hasta ahora no conocí a nadie a quien no le gusten- saca otro paquete -También traje unas para ti, Negro-

El jefe de seguridad la mira directamente y Rosa se pregunta si esos ojos grises tras el cristal estarían observándola con molestia o no. Le tiende la bolsa y el, tras una breve vacilación, estira la mano y toma su ofrenda.

-Verde Claro pregunta si les queda algo de café- dice Morado cuando se aburre de quedarse fuera y entra a la habitación.

-¿Café?- pregunta Verde Oscuro

-Si ¿Se lo tragaron todo?-

-Eh... no, hay allá-

Negro se quita su casco y lo coloca a un lado. Su rostro y las ojeras que tienen dan una impresión de cansancio, pero sus ojos grises eran agudos cuando la miraron a ella y después a la bolsa con la que se peleaba. Solo le tomo un minuto escuchar "plop" plástico de cuando se abrió, y cuando el se llevo una de las papas fritas a la boca y mastico, Rosa se sorprendió cuando lo vio trazar una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-Muchas gracias-

Rosa, que solo esperaba el simple conformismo indiferente de siempre, le sonrió en respuesta sin poder evitarlo. Quería decirle algo mas, aprovechar su aparente buen animo para agradecerle y decirle que le debía un favor, pero una fuerte queja de Morado atrae la atención.

-¡Ugh!- escupe -¡Este es café frio!-

-Vos preguntaste si había café y yo te dije que si-

-Pero esto ya no sirve ¿Por que no dijiste nada?-

-Yo solo respondí, si tanto te molesta prepara mas pero no te pongas a gritar- dice Verde mosqueado.

Violeta chasquea la lengua, toma la jarra llena de café helado, y le hace un gesto a Rosa para que le siga.

-Vamos a tirar esto al baño- bosteza -No se cuanto tiempo tomara que terminen las muestras pero dudo que sea mucho mas y la verdad que a mi también me hace falta un café-

-Aja- ella asintió, y se sintió un poco decepcionada cuando al volver la vista a Negro el gesto duro e indiferente de siempre regreso.

-Ey Verde, deja de distraerte y revisa si nos enviaron algún mensaje-

-Entendido jefe-

Rosa se alejo de ellos conteniendo un suspiro. Maldita sea, el hombre se veía bien contento, ese solo gesto le daba una inesperada nueva vida a su rostro, y aunque no era algo que siquiera hubiera considerado dado lo frio que se comportaba todo el tiempo, casi le pareció... lindo. Le hubiera gustado sacarle una foto, algo para recordar ese raro pero valioso momento de revelación, pero bueno, no es como si hubiera pensado que ese extraño milagro fuese a durar lo suficiente para que fuera a buscar su cámara de todas formas, el tipo seguía siendo como era y ellas tenían un trabajo que hacer.

Dejando la bolsa de papel en el escritorio para buscarla después sigue a su compañera, pero ni bien atraviesa la puerta Rosa escucha como Negro y Verde Oscuro gritan. Se gira, justo a tiempo para que la compuerta le rose el casco cuando cae y los encierra dentro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Los Arguenos es otra de las especies con las que son compatibles con los Agirtyx y en la que nació Verde Oscuro impostor. Sin embargo esta especie carga con mala fama debido a sus conductas salvajes, y tal como sucede con los Silix y los Ircrobitas, son mirados de reojo por las especies mas civilizadas y su acceso restringido a ciertos planetas. Los Arguenos creen en la fuerza y viven para el conflicto, antiguamente tenían un semi-estable órgano de gobierno y una civilización mas o menos avanzada, pero debido a la destrucción de su mundo por el paso de un agujero negro, han tenido que migrar a otros mundos. Debido a esta dispersión se perdió cualquier coordinación de ellos como especie y en su lugar se formaron familias, las cuales se convirtieron en tribus y mas tarde en facciones numerosas que se instalaron donde encontraron lugar. Ellos son conocidos por habitar los barrios bajos, por ser participes del crimen, y por mantener guerras entre ellos si no se les aplica algún tipo de control. Su presencia es menos invasiva que la de los Gyllaneos solo por mera desorganización, sin embargo a diferencia de los conquistadores fanáticos, la relación de esta especie con los Agirtyx es neutral y en ocasiones hasta positiva debido a que hay facciones enteras que los han asimilado entre sus filas y la mayoría del tiempo ignoran sus presencias... claro, siempre que no depreden a los miembros de la tribu y opten por cazar a sus enemigos.
> 
> *Los impostores pueden tener mas de una boca, pero la mayoría de las veces solo poseen una mientras que la otra es simple decoración, solo una parte mas de su disfraz. No sienten sabor a traves de ella y a menudo su cuerpo almacenara cualquier cosa que arrojen allí para expulsarla después por medio del vomito. La degustación de alimentos es utilizado por algunas especies como un modo rudimentario de determinar quien es impostor o no, ya que la falta de gusto llega a ser tal que no podrían diferenciar entre dulce y salado a menos que su verdadera boca los pruebe, sin embargo esto esta lejos de ser un método infalible.
> 
> *Los impostores mejoran su imitación por generación, a medida que sus crías nazcan estas se volverán mas y mas como la especie con la que conviven, tanto en lo físico como en lo mental. Un impostor de primera generación nunca será tan bueno en su adaptación como uno de tercera, y se llegan a dar casos de impostores de generación siete o superior que nunca supieron que lo eran hasta que llego el punto en que su naturaleza les exigió satisfacer ciertas necesidades, o (en caso de que la especie con la que convivan sea carnívora y con tendencias caníbales ya de por si, como es en caso de los Ircrobitas) porque fueron descubiertos tras realizárseles múltiples exámenes a nivel medico.


End file.
